My life as my twin
by xxxninja-akatsukixxx1231vw
Summary: Minori Akari and Minori Airi are twins, but both lived a different life. Both have a different story. Airi is favored by her parents while Akari wasn't. Airi goes to a prestigious school and Akari goes to a Delinquent school. Well...Airi just decided that she was bored and apparently switched places with her sister.
1. Switching Places

**Prince of Tennis just rocks \m/**

**Discalaimer: Character aren't mine! They're made by Konomi Takeshi-sensei! Sensei wa Honto ni sugoi! Desu ne? =w=**

* * *

[Switching Schools]

The sweet scent of lavender hit her senses as soon as her twin, Minori Airi sprayed the perfume on her body. Minori Akari stood behind the slightly transparent door, covering her nose with a handkerchief, Her eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Akari go in here!" Airi shouted in demand. She knew that her sister would probably command her with something to do, which she hates, but she went in anyway for she knew her parents favored her sister more than her, in terms she doesn't understand.

"Yes, What is it your graciousness?" She asked in a flat tone. As far as she knows, all that she wants to do is get out of the house and meet up with her boyfriend, Takeda Shinji, but it looks like it wasn't going to happen soon.

Walking inside the room, Akari's face twisted in disgust. Airi's room was a mess. A disaster. Underwear's scattered everywhere, either they were on the bed or hanging beside the closets. Her make-up kit, either broken or fixed was on the floor while bottles of liquor stood beside her bed, then a box of...condoms slightly hidden under her table. That was not most of it, but what disgust her most was the smell. The smell of the lavender was still there but unfortunately, the smell of liquor and smoke dominated the room.

"Clean all of these up! I need to go and meet up with someone" Akari rolled her eyes and kneeled on the floor, muttering in a small voice "as you wish your highness." Akari started to pick up her clothes first, her underwear's and T-shirts. Looking up the clock, 5 minutes passed, sighing, she put it all on her bed, when something shiny caught her eye, and it was her ID in Shiroiwa Junior High.

_'What is it doing in Airi's room? Last time I remembered it was on my bed...'_ She shrug and picked it up, glancing at the clock, she saw the time. _'30 minutes left before school starts...should I attend? I don-'_ Airi suddenly entered the room, interrupting Akari's train of thoughts.

"Airi?"

"Did you see you ID?" She asks.

"It's with me...It was in your room" she extended her hand, that's when Akari noticed, she wasn't wearing her own uniform, it was her(Akari's) uniform. "Give it to me Akari"

"First of all. Why would I give it to you and next. Why are you wearing my uniform?" She laughed, laughed as if it was the funniest thing.

"Oh...That's right. I forgot to tell you dear Akari that we're switching places" Akari stared at her with slight disbelief "I'm bored with my old school, they're all goody-two-shoes. I want to have some fun, and when I heard that mom and dad are sending you to a delinquent school, I figured out that why not? Why not transfer schools?" She smiled mischievously.

"Since you're the favored one I'm sure that Mom and Dad won't agree. They'll probably lock me if they find out about our switching of places...So I don't want to." Akari turned back to her things only to be turned around by Airi, with a glare on her face.

"Unfortunately they did. So give me the fucking ID you stupid girl" Akari didn't go back down from the staring contest but she gave her the ID nonetheless.

Airi snatched it with a grin. "Che...you shouldn't have glared at me if you're going to give it in the first place"

Akari's P.O.V.

It's true that my school isn't a good school; in fact it's one of the worst. Shiroiwa Junior High is a school for delinquents. For gangs, drop-outs, prostitutes Heck! Even the principal fucks a student. (Sorry for the word) BUT. Airi's school was a different case.

Rikkaidai Fuzoku is one of the elite schools in Japan. It even won twice in the Tennis tournament, and I bet they're planning to continue it. Rikkai is one of the best choices and Airi's going to throw it for a delinquent school. I'm really disappointed.

"Don't you just love that...Dear Akari?" She held my chin up with a dangerous smile on her face "You're going to the school you've wanted to go"

I slapped her hand and glared at her as hard as I can while she just smiled at me. 10 seconds passed before I pulled away and left the room, not bothering to clean her room.

Normal P.O.V.

Airi stood there, smiling, and then it turned to a grin which turned to a small laugh.

"I just love seeing her suffer!" She brushed strands of her hair, before pulling out the phone which belonged to Akari "You'll be getting your school dear sister...And I will be the one to pick the price...starting with you dear boyfriend. Takeda Shinji"

* * *

**What a pain in the ass =_= **

**Airi is so not nice...don't you agree? xDDD**


	2. 1st day

**So this is Chapter 2 (DUH!) xD Hope you guys like it! :D**

**I just wrote it today so I don't know if it was any good =w= we didn't do much in our class, mostly, we designed our bulletin board. It's Health Week! sooo Happy Nutrition Week everybody =w= Stay Healthy :) There's a fish in our bulletin board! xDDD**

* * *

**[1st Day]**

**Minori Akari** stood in front of the gates of Rikkaidai Fuzoku, clutching the straps of her bag tightly. She wasn't prepared for this and never in her life did she imagine to go to a prestigious school. Kami-sama did bless her! Earlier, as soon as she storm out of Airi's room, she went straight to her room to prepare her things, for this unexpected turn out of events, and that's how she arrived on time.

Her stare moved from left to right, she saw students near her, either whispering or moving away as she walks. She wondered what reputation and life could Airi possibly have here, but basing from their scared and mortified looks, her reputation in Rikkai was below zero. Bad reputation.

It was good that she knows Airi's room and schedule, or else she would totally go bonkers.(Akari's description) As soon as Akari entered the room, the chatting dies down and they all moved to their sits.

_'They're so tense...Is she this scary?' _

Akari walked inside, dragging her feet, making noise and that's when she noticed that she doesn't know Airi's seat, looking up she saw more than 5 vacant seats. She fought with herself on whether she should just sit on a random chair but figured out that it would be rude, so she walked to the closest person near her.

A minute passed since she asked the male student in front of her, but all the shaking and stuttering didn't give her proper answers, so she just moved on to the next person which turned out to be the same. It continued until she reached the back, and by that time, she wasn't sure if she should ask the male, but he went forward nonetheless. As she approached the blue haired male, her body froze. He was staring at her with cold eyes.

"U-Umm...could you possibly tell me where my sit is?" The guy looked at her with a glare.

"I don't know what trick you're going to do Minori. But being the class representative I'm oblige to answer" He pointed to the seat after the chair in front of him and Akari smiled in relief.

_'I know it's weird for me to ask that kind of question...but seriously! It's the only choice I have, unless I pick a random chair which turns out to be my real chair...in case that happened, I must have a good future of being a fortune teller!'_

"Thank you!" She said aloud and went to the chair. _'Akari...Good Luck!'_ she thought.

Some of the students froze when they heard Akari humming, (Talk about weird! xD) and they all turned simultaneously to look at her. She noticed this and looked back and forth, to her surprise, instead of hearing other comments; multiple of sorry rang through the classroom.

"S-sorry Minori-san!" or "We didn't mean to look! Sorry!" or "Just punish me!" (Seriously? Punish?) [Author stop making unnecessary comments] (Riiiight)

"Why are you saying sorry? You didn't do anything" Their voices died down and they all turned away quickly.

_'I never knew Rikkai was such a weird place...or my sister is really a pain in the ass, either way, they look so scared of her.'_

**The bell** had dismissed them from classes and it was their break. Akari being Akari went out and explored the whole place, completely in awe of the things around.

A turn around in a corner and freshman appeared in front of her. He was holding a paper and his eyes almost seem as if they have no emotions. Beside him was another boy, who's just standing there, looking at her.

"Minori Airi. For the nth time, pick your club, it's mandatory or else get suspended" Akari stared at the paper before taking it.

"Thank you...and sorry for the bother" She whispered before proceeding to walk again. As soon as Akari disappeared, the boy beside the emotionless guy, breathe in deeply, his hand on his chest.

"Minori-senpai doesn't look as scary as usual" The other boy nodded.

"For once...she actually has multiple color of aura"

"Hiroki stop talking like that. You're creeping me out" The other guy said, while Hiroki just shrug.

**Yukimura Seiichi** sat on the bench, watching and observing the regulars rally with each other, when a buzz of talk reached his ears from behind.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"It's about Minori Airi...they said she's gone totally nice, and that she stopped bully others" Yukimura's ears perked up and he slightly moved his head side wards. In the corner of his eyes, two third years was there, namely Midori Aoi and Tsumichi Shougo.

"I doubt that" Aoi said, his face angry "It's impossible for a girl, especially that girl to change in just one day and in just one night. That's absurd"

"Maybe...she might be realizing all of it"

"Tsumichi. Don't forget the things she did to your sister"

Yukimura stopped himself from overhearing more of the conversation, so he turned around to focus more on the players, when a sudden tap disturbed him again

"Hi Class Rep!" He didn't need to turn around to know who it...actually, she was. He knew Minori Akari was there behind him, with a smile.

* * *

Creepy Akari :))


	3. Talk between Them

**Oh right! If I use this - () Author is speaking **

**and if I use this - [] Akari is speaking :)**

* * *

[Talk between them]

Yukimura doesn't know and he simply doesn't understand, why on earth is walking with the most terrible girl in Rikkai, namely

Minori Airi (Akari) and why she is talking nonsense as if there was no tomorrow.

"Class Rep. you're so quiet" Akari said, as she spun around to face Yukimura.

"Minori what are you trying to do?" Yukimura asked. He was annoyed by the fact that Airi (Akari) was acting innocent and all good.

_'He's glaring at me'_ Akari thought completely feeling as if Yukimura has a towering height when in fact she was just 3 inches smaller than him, but she shrug it off by smiling at him "I'm talking to you!"

"Minori I told you a lot of times and I'm telling you right now that I won't fall into your sick traps of making people fall in love with you" Yukimura glared at her but she just stared back feeling so small.

_'He's so scary...and seriously? Make you fall in love with me? Or is it Airi?'_

"Make you fall in love?" She asked unsure.

"Don't give me that innocent act Minori. You've been trying almost everything since you entered this school"

"..." Akari just stayed quiet, not knowing what to say 'I have no idea on what he's talking about, but since Airi's involve in it, There's no doubt that she will seduce or make innocent class rep fall in love with her. But I have to say that I'm impressed with class rep. since he's not falling for her tricks and Class Rep. 'is' handsome now that I noticed it'

"I'll take my leave Minori" Yukimura said as he walks towards the opposite direction, but before he could get out of sight, Akari shouted

"Can't I be the Good Girl for once maybe? Can't I leave the position of Villain open for those who wants it? Since I'm planning to leave it right now you know!" Yukimura stopped, his back facing hers.

"Prove it Minori Airi. No person can change in one day"

"Hey! Maybe I can!" 'Yeaaah_. Maybe I can since I'm no villain and since I'm no Minori Airi…But that would be considered as giving too much information about me being a fake…but I just don't care=_='_

After Yukimura left, Airi went straight home. Upon arriving inside their house, Akari sat down on the foot of the stairs, panting. Her hair was a big mess and her legs were slightly wobbly, since she just walked home for 25 minutes, for other people it's not a big deal, but for her it was. Akari silently cursed under her breath, she never walked that far before. [Earlier I took the bus] Heck! she doesn't even exercise. She clasped her chest, it felt annoying, frustrating and amazing!

Before putting her shoes on the shoe rack, she noticed her twin standing beside the wall, holding her phone, actually on second look it was Akari's phone, and that's when it hit her.

_'I forgot to tell Shinji!' _

"So how'd your day go Akari?" Airi started with a smile plastered on her face.

"It went totally fine...except for the part where I can't talk to people normally which basically happened for the whole day" Without asking how Airi's day went, she just spoke suddenly.

"As for my day...it was totally amazing! I even got to meet some of the gang leaders which are coming tonight so don't go out of your room...and I didn't tell them about our switching places...It's a good thing that you copied my appearance Akari or else youwould be totally busted since you have no sense of style" Airi smirk "So did you meet the Class Rep.?"

Akari rolled her eyes before speaking "Of course I did...He's probably one of the people who's actually not afraid of you" Airi's smirk turned into a grin.

"Doesn't he just excite you?" Akari stared at her in disgust.

"Oh right...I forgot to tell you about your phone, I snatched it earlier and I'm not sorry about that...And you know what I found out?"

She smiled sweetly.

"What?" Akari said uninterested.

"Your boyfriend...He's such a sweet talker and a funny guy" Akari's eyes practically went out their sockets when she heard about that so she quickly snatched the phone out of her sisters hands.

"Take anything that you want. But do not take Shinji" Akari's voice came out hard and rough. Her voice emphasizing on every word that she said. Airi shrug and proceeded to the kitchen, with a hidden smile on her face.

Akari never understood her. She was evil. So evil that it reaches the point where she doesn't even care if she kills or hurts someone. (Maybe your sister's crazy!) But unfortunately they said that she's not crazy** enough** to be sent to a mental hospital, but Akari doubts that, she knows Airi will never enter one of those. (Gosh! Author what is wrong with you? Almost every student in Rikkai is practically scared of her. xDD)

Akari's P.O.V.

I'm so frustrated of Airi right now. This day might be one of the best but she just made it worse with our conversation earlier. Airi is a spoiled child. She gets what she wants all the time, even if it's something that her parents can't afford. Airi lived as a princess compared to me, but she definitely acts like a bitch outside this house. I just don't get her and I don't plan to understand her. (Then how will you know her problems? =_=)

I sat on my bed and stared at my phone. If I'm smart, I would've guessed that Shinji is texting her right now, since there are no messages coming from him. But I preferred to be stupid, since I don't want to believe it. What the freaking fudge is wrong with my

sister and her fudgin head? I decided that nothing much is going to happen so I laid down and slept.

Morning came by fast and as usual, since I'm a responsible maid for Airi, I woke up at exactly 4:30 am. If you're wondering what time classes begin, it's 7.

Anyway, let's skip the part where I found this amazingly drunk guy on her bed with white sheets covering him and a foul smell coming from her room, and also, let's not get to the argument part which is basically stupid, So here I am once again (Feeling lost but now and then...ok back to the story!) in front of Rikkaidai and still the scariest person alive in here.

As I walk and walk inside the school grounds, I spotted the familiar blue hair which belonged to class 3-B's one and only Yukimura Seiichi a.k.a. Class Rep.! Since Minori Airi decided to be the good girl and leave the position of Megamind/Villain to another persons hands, I decided to walk to him and say Good Morning.

"Class Rep!" I shouted as I ran like the wind towards him. Rounding the corner, I tripped on my own feet [Yes, my own feet] How did I do that? How magnificent! The Shame. =_=

[In case some of you are confuse by my sudden change of attitude, I'm here to tell you that I'm not bi polar. I'm just a complete klutz and a honest child. I don't do stuffs like rebelling; I'm too nice to do that. And I can only be angry when I'm with Airi or when someone would totally insult me. Back to story]

I stand up rubbing my nose which is now red and in front of me was Class rep, standing and somehow...he looks like he's in disbelief.

"Minori what are you here?" Despite my fall he's still harsh.

"I just want to say Good Morning...So Good Morning!" Behind him, two other guys were puzzled by my presence, If I was correct, that guy with a cap was Sanada...Genichi...Genichirou, and the other one was...was...was...

"Yanagi Renji!" I blurted out by accident. He looked at me and I smiled sheepishly.

"Riiight...anyway...You guys must be busy so see you around" I quickly ran straight aheasd when I realized that it will take me more minutes to get to the classroom by that way so I went back, waving at them.

"Wrong direction!"

I really need to memorize their names or else...or else...or else what?


	4. Locked Up

**It's Chapter 4! Have fun reading, sorry for the mistakes and stuffs, and if you have questions just ask me I think? xDD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT and I'm glad that I don't because it will be a very messed up story if it was mine and Takeshi Konomi-sensei is Cool 8) I guess we all know that and Battle Royale is not mine but I'm promoting it! Woot!**

**The first two movies mentioned was just a random story that came in my mind. sorry for the suckish title...but I kinda like 'call me baby' xDD**

* * *

[Locked Up]

It's almost the end of June and now that I've noticed it, a month has gone by since our switching of places. I looked up and saw rain drop one by one, as if they were tears. I love this season because of the Ajisai (hydrangea). Their blooms turn into pale lilac

and then a deep blue as the rain falls. Just like time, people around me started to change just like how I, the so called Minori Airi started to change for the better.

"Minori-senpai!" A girl shouted from behind me. Before turning around I know who it is. Katsujima Takane was a club member of mine, she's in 7th grade or 1st year middle school and definitely my favortie kouhai. (As if you have many kouhai's -Insert eye roll-) [bear with me!]

"Ohayou Tsuji-chan" She grinned at me before giving me a pile of books, which are music sheets and music books. I look quizzically at her.

"It's from the club senpai" I blinked "Why?"

"It's welcoming gift"

"Honto?" I asked in disbelief. They are so nice to give me gifts even if they know that something's wrong with me. xDD

"Yup" She said as she smiled at me.

"Arigato! Tsuji-chan" I said happily and she nodded before going away. Tsuji-chan's real name is Katsujima Takane. She's rich but she hides that fact from everybody else, because she doesn't like attention but as far as I know even her name is fake. Tsuji-chan is a pretty likeable girl. Her hair reaches her waist and it's silky black while her eyes are violet. She's very quiet but when she talks in our club, every head turns to her and the chattering dies down that's why she's really shy but Tsuji-chan's fun to be with since she's so enthusiastic about a variety of things.

Walking down the quiet hallway seems like it takes forever to get to my designated classroom, but I can't blame the hallway since I've been walking pretty slow today. Don't blame me! Blame 'Call Me Baby'. I watched the whole series for a freaking day and it

was awesome! I can't deny that fact. but it did make me sleep at 3:45 in the morning, so I only had 2 and a half fudgin hours to sleep.

But I have to say that 'Call me Baby' is worth it. [For Me] Anyway, to summarize it up. It's about a girl who got pregnant with her younger boyfriend...He's like 3 years younger than her. It's comical seriously, the bumps and flat lines of the story. The Romance, Comedy and Drama. The Actors! Miyashi Kai is effin HOT! (The Fudge Akari? I was like...whuuut?) [You wrote this so bear with it xD And shut up]

Suddenly I felt so Energetic. Thank you Miyashi Kai! Anyways, I entered the classroom and I felt really happy because the people who were once afraid of my or 'Minori Airi's' presence was gone. Instead they were replaced by a happy class of 42 and if you read Battle Royale I'm glad that it's not true. (Battle Royale is an amazing book! you guys should read it, too. lolz)

"Ohayou Minori-san" A girl along with her friends said in unison. I smiled and bowed.

"Ohayou Shizuki-san, Matsuyama-san, Koichiro-san soshite Takiguchi-san"

"Did you finish it?" Matsuyama Arina asked, her green eyed lighting up the moment she saw me.

"Yup!" I made a peace sign and grinned "I pulled out an all nighter for this"

"It's a very good story isn't it?" Koichiro Kikyo asked me and I nodded.

"Watch 'Romantic affair with my Sister's Boyfriend'" Takiguchi Mayuki suggested as she held the plastic case of the DVD which came out from nowhere.

"Sure" I replied with the equal smile they're giving me, when suddenly the bell rang.

"Give it back to me after watching it ok?" Takiguchi-san said as she return to her seat to read an oddly large book. The others excused themselves after Takiguchi went back to her seat, so I went to my chair and turned around, only to meet the intense stare of Class Rep. Dang. It burns.

Class Rep. and I aren't really in close terms with each other since he thinks that I didn't change and I can't blame him for that, since for 2 years, all my sister could do was terrorize the whole school and cheat. She cheats the test and she even whined to my parents about the changing of sections, that's why she's in 3-B. Iz unfair. But we talk to each other if it requires projects I think...but beside that we barely know each other.

* * *

Finally the bell rang indicating that we're dismissed from classes and that we can go to our respective clubs. The club that I chose was music club because it has the least member, as far as I know we're only 5 or 6. Also one reason is my undying [secret] love for music.

I became fond of music when we once visited Tokyo. I got lost and I saw this boy playing the violin. He has blue hair and glasses so I couldn't see the color of his eyes that much and I think he's probably in my age, but what I know is that he's studying in Hyoutei based on his uniform. (Oshitari Yuushi)

I opened the door and went inside. It was quiet and I was alone so I decided to play the guitar that was in the corner of the room. Strumming random chords from a song that came to my mind first. I found it overwhelming to hear pleasant sounds. I started to hum then sing along with it later on with a smile on my face. When I noticed it, all the members were staring at me with grins covering their face.

"Oh...Hey guys" I waved and they sat down.

"Sorry we're late Minori-senpai" Tsukimori Hiroki said, bowing down a couple of times. Tsukimori-kun is a handsome guy but he's just like Tsuji-chan, they're both soo quiet, but He plays the cello so well. He has blonde hair and unlike his brothers who have blue eyes, his is green and I adore them so much.

"Nah...It's fine"

"So what shall we start with?" Tsukimori-kun asked and all heads turned to him.

* * *

In the end we didn't think of many projects but we managed to get some done. Since I was the oldest and the only 3rd year in the club, I was assigned to pass it to the one who's in charge, namely our teacher. It was almost dark and I know that by now most students are going home, but they will kill me if they find out that I didn't pass the form. As I walk down the hall way, I heard shouts of a student, so being good and nice I decided to check it out. That's when I found some boys bullying a freshman. I thought Airi's the only the one bullying but I guess I was wrong.

"What do you think you guys are doing?" I said loudly, surprising them.

"Well...look who's here." The tall guy smirked.

"It's the demon Minori Airi who suddenly turned into goody-two-shoes" I smiled.

"What? You want to fight little girly?" The tall guy with a beard said, as he inched towards me.

"Nah. since I'm nice and stuff I want to tell you peacefully to leave the guy" I went to the trembling freshman and he smiled thankfully at me, as I bent to him, I whispered.

"Can you run?" He nodded.

"Great! If I say 'Go' we run and separate ok?" He nodded again, so much for the demon Airi. Actually my heart is pounding and my legs are trembling. I didn't really meddle with the people in Shiroiwa since they all look so scary but sometimes I get in the fight without knowing it and yeah. When I was still in Shiroiwa, I just transfer to a quiet part of the school and read various stuff.

"Too bad we can't let you" He said again. Ewww He smells gross.

"Morimoto is right. You're a demonic girl here in Rikkai so show us your true colors Minori Airi" They inched towards me and when the were close enough I shouted "GO!"

We ran through the corridors and I looked back only to see the dumbfounded look on their faces but soon they were also running after me. Me and the freshman separated at the entrance and I just know that those guys were still after me. At least they're not after the freshman.

"Oh my dear Lord save me!" As if on cue, I was pulled in a dark place. I started to flail my arms but it didn't even make the person move an inch, so I just stayed quiet. I bet this is a guy, because he is flat chested and he smells quite nice, but that would me him a girl...unless this girl/guy is transgender. Oh my freaking gosh!

"Where on earth could that Minori Airi be?"

"That damn girl! She escaped. But I bet she's in here somewhere"

"Let's check out the school" After a few steps, they were gone.

"Mmm mmm mmm mmm" I said in a much muffled voice that even I can't understand. He/She let go of his/her hand and I looked up, to my surprise it was Class Rep.

"Class Rep!" I shouted in surprise "You saved me from those effin freaks! Thank you!" He remained emotionless.

"I just did my job"

"But still you saved me" I grinned. So he wasn't heartless after all. He sighs.

"Let's just go before the school closes" He told me, but as soon as his hands twisted the knob his face frowned. "Oh crap"

"What's wrong?" I asked him with slight worry on my face. Do not tell me that we're locked up or else I'm going to be so dead.

"This door needs a card to open"

"Great...so now take the card out of your pocket and swipe it and we're all going to be happy"

"I left my bag along with the card on the bench near here" My eyes bulged out of its sockets.

"How can you put your bag somewhere away from you? That's so basic" I ruffled my hair in distress "I'm so going to be dead if I don't return home"

* * *

**Akari-chan is pretty weird xDD **


	5. Locked II

**It's super short...because I'm running out of ideas and yeah :)) I hope you like it and thanks to those who reviewed, followed and clicked favorite! Arigatou! Gomawo! Thank You! Salamat! xDD**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis as you all know belongs to Takeshi Konomi-sensei...Who wants to go to Japan? xD**

* * *

[Locked Up II]

It's been 3 hours since the school closed down and not even 1 guard. 1 freaking guard checked the school grounds. How can they not check this part of the school? It's their duty to do that and they can't even do it. I swear that as soon as I get out I'm going to report them to the principal.

Right now I'm literally pulling my hair out of my head because I can't take it anymore, including the growing silence right here in the dark small room.

"Can't you just kick the door Minori? You're not a demon for nothing" Class Rep. suggested. Compliment or Insult?

"Ha-Ha. Very Funny Class Rep." I said dryly "But unfortunately I'm not some kind of supernatural being that can easily kick and break a hard iron door"

He shrugs "I'm just suggesting"

I smiled. So he's not really a cold person, he can also be like this. He speaks kind of sarcastic and nice and he's really not afraid of me…but of course, even on my first day he's cold and he can be a candidate for an alienated person, by that I mean 'Aliens' because if you see him play tennis your jaw will drop. How can anybody take somebody's senses? It defies everything that we've learned! But it's cool \m/

"I'm quite surprise that you're acting like this Class Rep. You don't like me right and you're all cold to me"

"I Am" He said flatly. His voice sounded farther and more distant, even if he's just a few feet away from.

"Then why are you talking to me?" I grinned.

"Since nobody's here but you and me, I'm guessing that we're not going to sleep so the best way to entertain ourselves is by talking to each other" I squint my eyes in the darkness and saw him with his arms crossed and a soft expression on his face. And I just realized this. Can't we just shout for help?

"Class Rep" He turned towards me "What?"

"Can't we just shout for help?" We just looked at each other for a few seconds before he started speaking again. "Then do it"

"You do it. You're the guy and you have a louder voice"

"You do it. You're use to shouting since you're a demon" My eye twitched.

"You're also a demon aren't you?" I retorted. I guess that's why he wasn't speaking or suggesting this at all, it's because he knows that we're just going to fight.

"That's just what Kirihara calls us but you're the real one" He snapped back. The nerve of the effin guy!

"Hey! I'm changing aren't I? I'm all good now but you're still frightening those 1st and 2nd years in your team. So who's the real demon now?"

"It's still you" He said flatly. I so want to strangle him right now.

"Whatever torture you're thinking of Minori, It won't work" I frowned. How can he tell? Is that why he's nicknamed demigod? Oh. Em. Gee. He's so close to perfection he scares me. But still, nobody's perfect so why am I scared? XDD

"You're no fun Class Rep. you almost know everything that I'm thinking…it's like you're a fortune teller" I heard him chuckle. Wait…he chuckled? I looked at him and he was. It wasn't supposed to be funny but I guessed it can be. After a few more minutes we're all quiet again and when I looked at my watch it's already close to 12, 6 more hours of torture.

Time Skip

I woke up due to the continuous tapping by someone unknown, I hate being tapped especially in the morning. Opening one eye, a blurred image of a violet haired male greeted my face. Oh my freaking gosh! Why is there a male in my room…wait…I opened both of my eyes and saw tennis equipments. To make sure that I wasn't dreaming, I rubbed them.

"Miss Minori…May I asked why you are sleeping inside the boy's locker room?"

"This…is the boy's locker room?" I asked dumfounded…remember Akari, why you are here…think…-ding- I was stuck with Class Rep. where is he?

"Yes this is" Now I remember, he's Yagyuu Hiroshi "Now can you tell me why you're here?"

"I was with Class Rep" He raised a brow.

"Yukimura? But when I entered the room it was only you covered with a jersey" Only me? Jersey?

"What Jersey?" He held up a jersey and I felt cold suddenly.

"I think you should go now Miss Minori…before someone sees you in here." I nodded "Thank you Yagyuu-san"

As soon as I got out, I decided that skipping a day won't be so bad, so I got my phone out of my bag and dialed Shirayuki's number. After a couple of rings a female voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Shirayuki!"

"Akari?" Her voice sounded unsure and I remembered that they don't know anything.

"Yes…Do you have time?"

"I…do"

"Meet me at the Park at 10:00. I'll explain everything"

"Akari…I thought you don't want to talk to us?"

"That's Airi, my twin…pls. just come at 10 and I'll tell you"

"I'll come with the others" Her voice was almost a whisper and I know that she's in doubt but she has to know…and I have to know what's happening to Shinji. His damned phone's not ringing. Damned phone. Damn Twin. Damn it all…I'm going crazy. And where the hell did Class Rep. Go?

* * *

**Shirayuki is a friend of Akari and you'll get to know her more xDD  
**


	6. Secrets

**Chapter 6? Is this chapter 6? :)) I'm sorry I don't keep track of it xDD So yeah. we find out! the truth O-o OMG! And I added a few more characters :)) Would you like to guess about their partners? If you like then review :] I hope you enjoy it...There's drama...and drama.**

**I don't know if I can update much now =_= I have College entrance exams to prepare for... TT_TT I don't wanna leave High school, but I have to.  
**

**If you guys saw my avatar in my profile...do you think she can be Akari? and I added3 more xDD for Rie, Ji Yeon and another Akari...It's just that I don't know what character fits Akari =_= :))  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT and you guys know that xD And the information came from Wikipedia and Prince of tennis Wikia**

* * *

[Secrets]

It was almost close to 3:30 and the chilly air started to spread around the small room. Akari's silent figure laid down on the ground, her back on the wall, head down and her hands on her lap. Yukimura didn't expect the girl to fall asleep, but he did expect her to be noisy and that's what she did earlier. A small chuckle escapes his lips as he slowly rises up his seat to put his jersey on her shoulders.

His blue eyes calmly stared at her features, observing and watching. His right hand was brought up to her head and he patted it, smiling to himself softly, he stands up and got the spare card from his pocket. His thoughts rambled around his head, thinking if she really did change, but he did want to believe that she did.

* * *

Akari sat on one the swings at the park waiting for her friends to arrive. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, and she was wearing a plain white shirt with jeans and her rubber shoes. Her eyes scanned the place, looking for any bypassers but there were none. The park was old so nobody really came and bothered with it. She and her friends usually come here to clean it up but seeing it right now, she doesn't think that they've live up to motto of protecting it.

She smiled softly as she reminiscence all those times that they were together but a light tap on her shoulder intruded her thoughts. Turning around, a girl with dyed red hair with black streaks greeted her, with an unnatural smile on her face. Her slightly round purple eyes danced with glee as she looked at another person behind her.

"Shirayuki...I told you that the person in school wasn't Akari" Her voice was light, but her Korean accent was still there.

Kim Ji Yeon is one of Akari's friends, a Korean descendant. Ji Yeon's family is known of high status in Korea, and definitely she is one of those perfect daughter or student. But she was tired of being perfect so she rebelled, and in exchange for that, she got disowned by her parents and eventually got thrown to Japan, so her aunty took her in. Her aunty wasn't as rich as her parents and she was old but she wants Ji yeon to be who she wants to be, so Ji Yeon works hard, even if she doesn't go to a very nice school.

"How can you tell?" Another girl asked, her braided hair bouncing up and down. Her dark green eyes, were questioning Ji Yeon as she points at Akari.

That girl was Shizuka Shirayuki, another one of Akari's friends. She met Shirayuki back when she was in 3rd grade so Shirayuki is her closest friend. Shirayuki's parents are really poor that's why they can't afford to let her study in a great school, but Shirayuki is still grateful that her parents are letting her study; also she works so that she can give her parents money.

Silence grew in the air as Ji Yeon thinks of an answer, while the other 4 people just stand there and waits. Ji Yeon's smile grew wide and she points at Akari.

"Because it's her" Shirayuki's eyes twitched "What kind of answer is that?"

"Shirayuki calm down" another girl said.

"Fine" Shirayuki stubbornly replied "But do you believe her Tsukiko?"

"It's Ji Yeon speaking...of course I do" Shirayuki's jaw dropped with an unexplainable look on her face.

"How can you?"Shirayuki looked at Tsukiko, whose face is still masked with a smile.

Yamamoto Tsukiko is a mysterious girl who always hides her emotions by smiling, she trust her friends and she doesn't want them to fight, because for her, they are her only family. Tsukiko and her brother were abandoned by their parents when they were young so the orphanage took them in. She works at a coffee shop so that she can support her brother once he arrives at an age where the orphanage can no longer take care of both of them, but she's thankful to them. Right now the orphanage is letting her study in that school.

"You know how much I trust her when it comes to this kind of problems"

"You know how Ji Yeon's intuition is always right Shirayuki" The last girl finally spoke.

Shinozaki Rie is the last girl in their group and she's considered as their mother, because she always worried about them. Rie may be the youngest but she is the most mature of them all. She studies in a different school but she always manages to meet up with them.

Shirayuki couldn't help but sigh in defeat, as the 3 girls behind her just smile apologetically at her. Akari then stepped forward and bowed.

"I'm sorry for keeping this a secret to you guys"

"No need to bow Akari, Every secret has a reason...but right now you really have to spill the beans" Rie said "Because if you really are Akari then we have a lot to tell you"

"Including your good for nothing boyfriend" Ji yeon added as she rolled her eyes with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ok..." She said, unsure. Shirayuki was still quiet but she sat down on the swing. "Care to take seat ladies? It will be tiring if we just stand you know" They all nodded and proceeded to sit down, anywhere.

* * *

The clock ticked as every second passed by, the loud talks and murmurs of the people around Yukimura was enough to make him quiet. After leaving Akari inside the boys' locker room, he quickly went to his house; he knew that they were all asleep so he wouldn't bother creeping up. An earlier incident made its way through his thoughts, he can't breathe properly again, when Akari was talking to him, and he can't feel his hands nor legs so he decided to skip a day and go to the hospital, and that's where he is now.

He sat on the chairs patiently as he waited for his name to be called. A few seconds passed, soon minutes then he was finally called. Upon entering, he saw the familiar face of the doctor that he went to last month.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Yukimura-kun" The smooth voice of the doctor said. A sweet smile was plastered on her face, and the strong smell of perfume covered the small room. "You have school today, it's quite rare to see you skip, knowing that you're really punctual"

Yukimura smiled at the doctor "Yes...that's quite true Yuzuki-sensei"

"Then that must mean that it happened again Yukimura-kun?" Yuzuki asked him.

Yuzuki Yumei was a family friend of the Yukimura's and he was welcomed to go to her anytime when there is problem. She was also their family doctor at times.

"It did...I can't breathe properly and my hands and legs...I can't feel them" Yuzuki nodded before proceeding to the computer to type a few things before checking him. After examining Yukimura, she went back to her seat to write down a few things.

"Yukimura-kun...you better observe this more" Yuzuki said to him seriously. "I'm not saying that this is really your sickness but it may be. It's called Guillain–Barré syndrome or Landry Syndrome" Yukimura stayed quiet as he listened to her carefully.

"It's a syndrome wherein your limbs will eventually stop working; you can neither walk nor work with your hands. Weaknesses beginning in the feet and hands and migrating towards the trunk is the most typical symptom, and some subtypes cause change in sensation or pain as well as dysfunction of the autonomic nervous system. It can cause life-threatening complications, in particular if the respiratory muscles are affected or if there is autonomic nervous system involvement."

Yukimura looked down, the words processing into his brain, while Yuzuki just stayed quiet waiting for his reactions.

"I will observe it Yuzuki-sensei...Thank you for the information" He bowed before leaving, but as soon as he was in front of the door Yuzuki spoke. "I sure hope that it's not your sickness Yukimura-kun...I know how much passion you exert in playing tennis so I really hope that it will not happen to you..."

"Arigato Yuzuki-sensei...if you may, please keep this a secret from my family"

"As you wish Yukimura-kun" Yukimura went out the door with an emotionless expression on his face.

* * *

"Now that your explaining is done...I feel relieve that the person in school is not really you!" Shirayuki said with a wide smile on her face. She pounced on Akari sending the both of them on the ground. "Itaiii! That hurt Shira!"

"I don't care" Shirayuki said in a muffled voice as she hug Akari tightly.

"It's your turn to explain"

Shirayuki quickly let go of Akari and her face turned sour. Ji Yeon put her tongue out with a disgusted look on her face, while Tsukiko and Rie looked at each other, thinking if they should really tell her.

"Spill"

"We're not really sure how it started Akari" Tsukiko started.

"But I think its 3 days after you switched places, that Takeda started to act strangely..." Ji Yeon looked at Rie "I was walking along the hallway when I saw your twin, Airi, making out with him. It was icky I'm telling you...They were like making sounds and stuff that I don't really bother look at"

"That's true...and they don't really care even when there are audience or any by passers...We were really disgusted because we thought it was you, but then Takeda pushed us off telling us that Airi was so much better than you and that she would give him anything that he desires and we were thinking that you really did change, but what bothered us is the fact that he called you Airi not Akari"

"That's when Ji yeon had her doubts" Ji Yeon nodded "We can't tell you everything but there is so much more, and it's a lot to take especially you and Shinji are already together for 2 years..."

Akari stayed quiet before smiling weakly "So much better than Airi huh?"

"Oh c'mon Akari! Just be strong and break up with him! There are **sooo much more** guys in this world..." Ji Yeon emphasized the word 'so much more' trying to cheer her friend up.

"...And in this country" Tsukiko said with a smile.

"And besides, you're already going to a school which is much better that Shiroiwa...look for a guy there, I'm sure that guys there are better than Takeda Shinji"

"And we're pretty sure that they're more handsome and mannered than him" Shirayuki snickered. "You deserve so much better"

Akari laughed slightly "It's like you're telling me that you didn't really like Shinji despite the kindness that you showed him for two years" They rolled their eyes. "You don't know the half of it"

"Let's just stop talking about him. He lost a very special girl, who is really loyal and loving...so I say we start world war 3 now!" Rie said as she pumped her fist.

"She's going Mom mode again" Tsukiko whispered and the three girls laughed.

"I miss you guys" Akari said.

"We know...we did, too" Ji Yeon grinned and she punched Akari on the arm lightly. A gesture she does when she's extremely happy.

* * *

**End of Chapter..? Ji Yeon started learning Japanese at the age of 11 then at the age of 14 she got disowned and that's when she got thrown to Japan, She's currently 16 and her original hair color is Light brown while her eyes are Hazelnut.  
**


	7. Reunion

**My 1st Exam's over! I survived and I lived! :)) The essay part was weird...It told me to 'Lie about yourself' and I was like...Whuuut? But I still survived...xDD Thank you for the review/s that I received :) I really appreciate it. Right now I'm trying to update as much as I can before Writers Block attack me. :))**

**Disclaimer: PoT is not mine only the OC's and the picture used is not mine...but edited it. xD**

* * *

[Reunion]

"Arrrgh!" Akari shouted in frustration, as she held her cellphone in her hand.. Ji Yeon and Tsukiko gave her a long list of jobs so she could get one, because she wants to support herself. But what she didn't know was that it was hard to look for a job especially when the time overlaps her school days. Her messy hair was now messier and her pajamas were crinkled. Her hand held the pen as she cross out another section on the list.

"Why is it so hard to find a job? Kami-sama! pls. help me" She shouted in plea.

A few more hours passed and almost everything on the list was crossed out, except for the flower shop and coffee shop, of course it will be her last two chances, and she vowed that after that she will not look for any more jobs because it was tiring to look for one. A few rings and a voice answered.

Akari's P.O.V.

"Hello?" A female voice answered. I was nervous and irritated because almost all of the jobs on the list at least needs experience or a full timer, and I only want to work part time.

"Hello..."

"Yes What can I do for you?" Her voice sounds very gentle and old but that's fine.

"My friends gave me your ad because they said you need a worker"

"Oh...so you want to work?" I nodded...it's not like she can see me. "Yes.."

"That's great...I was really worried when nobody was calling" I smiled in relief.

"So it's still open? the position I mean?"

"Well...of course, but I have to tell you that I only need a part time worker" I pumped my fist up and down...Kami-sama is always answering my pleas!

"That's exactly what I need" She laughed slighty on the line."Oh! well then good for you...I'll see if I can hire you. please go to the Amaranthos tomorrow in the afternoon at around 4:00"

"Of course! Thank you so much" I grinned. finally a job! "No problem dear"

I hanged up and jumped down my bed dancing like a maniac for a few seconds before looking at the time. It's 11:30...Do I have something that I need to do? I don't think so...wait...Oh crap! I am so late! Rie said 10:30 and 1 hour passed...She's so gonna kill me! I quickly rushed to the bathroom to took a quick bath then pulled out random clothes in my closet which is jeans and just a plain black shirt with different writings on the background. I grabbed my money from the drawer and left my room, messy.

I arrived at the place 15 minutes after and I have to say that it was a very tiring run! I was bumping on every person and I just have to say sorry. I looked up and saw Rie and Ji Yeon sitting under the tree, and they look like they were discussing, Tsukiko and Shirayuki were not in sight. I walked fast towards them because I don't want Rie to shout at me, since I was already late.

"Yo..." I said as I arrive in front of them, panting heavilly. Rie looked up and a smile appeared on her face.

"You're very late...Akari-chan" I gulped. Rie doesn't usually add a suffix to my name and she only does that when she's angry, and I can tell that she is right now. Shiver. Shiver.

"Go-gomen Rie...i was looking for a job and I lost track of time" Ji yeon shrug and looked at Akari who was still smiling. "It's fine Akari-chan"

"It's like your face is going to crack any second by now Rie" JI Yeon commented and she got punched on the head."Urasai Ji Yeon"

"Itaaaaiii...Hai. Hai. Aish...You're not going to get a boyfriend if you're so violent" Ji Yeon stand up and scooted away to stand beside me with an irritated look on her face. She grab me by the arm and dragged me away. "Let's go now before Rie-umma blows"

"Umma?" She grinned "It's Korean for mom"

"Oh right...I forgot you're Korean" We laughed and bumped someone along the way. "I'm sorry" A gentle voice said. Why does that voice sound familiar? Looking Up, I saw Class Rep. with the other regulars in casual clothes, they were all carrying their tennis equipments, so that must mean that there is a tennis courts here somewhere.

"Oh! Class Rep.!" I shouted in enthusisasm. Ji Yeon raised an eyebrow in confusion and she looked at the guys, uninterested.

"Minori." His voice change and it was that cold voice again, why can't he just act nicely? We're not inside the school premises.

"You know them I suppose." Ji Yeon said more like in a statement than a question, I nodded. "Schoolmates"

"Mmm...Tennis players..." She smiled "Tennis is quite popular these days..."

"I know.." Ji Yeon bowed and I did the same "Excuse us"

We walked with Rie behind us who was sulking because we're not paying attention to her. After a few more walking, we arrived at a local coffee shop. Upon entering, the sweet aroma of different coffee's greeted me, I smiled and sat down on one of the chairs, followed by Ji Yeon and Rie. I looked up and there was a girl in a maid suit.

"May I take your orders?"

"I'll get Cappuccino" Rie said with a smile and the girl quickly wrote it down, then she looked at the two of us.

"I'll get Espresso...How about you Akari?"

"Caffe Latte please" After writing it all down the girl left. "And who's going to pay for all of those?"

"We will of course" Shirayuki and Tsukiko appeared with bright smiles on their faces. They weren't wearing maid suits but they were wearing uniforms with name tags.

"I thought you two were saving?"

"We are, but since we got together again, we figured out that one treat wouldn't be bad and besides our shifts ended now, so after this we're going to play tennis" I raised a brow "Play tennis?"

"Yeah..you know, swinging a raquet and then there comes a yellow ball" Shirayuki explained with hand gestures.

"I know tennis...but why are we going to play it?"

"Ji Yeon misses playing tennis so she wants to play it now" I looked at Ji Yeon who in return grined at me "And where are we going to find tennis equipments?"

"I borrowed some from my school" Rie replied as she held tennis equipments which came out form nowhere. "Don't ask where they came from"

We finished our drinks and since Ji Yeon wants to play tennis, we headed to the nearest tennis courts in this area. While walking, a few topics were brought up and I was actually missing the times that I go to Shiroiwa, since it's those fun days where we would just do everything together. I really miss those times.

Rie was carrying the tennis equipments which is consist of 2 raquets and 5 yellow balls, I have to say that Rie's school is quite useful since they have those kinds of equipments. Tsukiko was reading something as we walk, and Shirayuki was beside Ji Yeon and they're in some conversation while I'm walking beside Rie.

"Do you know where we kind find the tennis courts?" I asked Rie and she nodded in return "I think that your schoolmates are also there, since it's the nearest tennis courts and to add more, it's quite hidden so it's not that noisy"

"And when did you find that?"

"I love night walks" Seriously? I never expected Rie to love night walks, since the first and foremost in her fright list is ghost and you know how ghost come out every night.

We arrived at the tennis courts and Rie's earlier deduction's right, Class Rep. is there along with the other tennis members. Kirihara Akaya, the devil of the tennis courts was laughing like a maniac and his eyes were red. How creepy can get? Class Rep. was sitting on the bench, carefully watching the match between him and Sanada, then Sanada Genichirou was there ready to serve the ball with his usual scary and tough outer appearance.

Yanagi Renji the data master as I've heard, is there taking notes, while Niou Masahru was smiling like an idiot with Yagyuu Hiroshi reprimanding him. Marui Bunta was eating bubblegum as usual and the fact that he doesn't get fat bothers me so much. Jackal Kuwahara was standing there beside Marui with a tennis racket in his hand.

I looked at Ji Yeon and she seems to be in a great excitement since she saw a tennis court again. Rie gave her the tennis racket and the ball. Me, Tsukiko and Shirayuki sat down on the benches, we just decided to watch Rie and Ji Yeon because out of the five of us, those two would've the most experience. Rie is in the tennis team in her school and Ji Yeon, being a perfect daughter requires to take every sport that she can, I think being a perfect daughter is such a heavy burden.

They started rallying first and I find it boring and not that powerful so I diverted my attention to the tennis team instead...I'm such a bad friend. As I watch their match, I actually thought that they were so scary. Sanada was saying words that I can't really understand but I really have to say that they defy everything that I've learned in my 16 years of living. Fire and air was appearing during Sanada's turn and there was madness during Kirihara's. His hair was bleached white and his skin color was red, and he looked like he was ready to fry someone.

"I don't know if I'm imagining it but...it really looks like his skin color is red" Shirayuki whispered in slight disbelief. I looked at the two of them and found them staring at the tennis team, just like me.

"And his hair color earlier changed into white, it's as if he dyed it in seconds. Omoshiroi.." Tsukiko said as her smile grew wider.

"They're weirdoes..." I heard Ji Yeon commented, I looked down and saw her back against the fence her raquet was with Rie and she looks like she's packing it up. "Why are you packing it up?"

"Ji Yeon is more inerested in watching them...our rally didn't even last 15 minutes and she gave up..." Rie laughed "She's going to bring the equipments to school tomorrow since it's her fault I brought it"

"Whhaaat?...fine" Ji Yeon said without looking at Rie who was still packing it all up.

30 minutes passed by, soon an hour and we were so into watching their match, that I feel like my eyes can go out of their sockets anytime right now. Ji Yeon was now sitting beside me, analyzing and observing them with her almighty look. Rie seems to be the only one missing since she told us that she's not interested in watching some tennis matches, so she went to get some food.

"You're schoolmates are so awesome Akari" Shirayuki told me as she held my hand. Her eyes were wide in excitement and I could feel a headache coming. Usually when Shirayuki's all hype up, she talks too much and won't stop until your ears bleed, she's so talkative at times.

"Don't use Akari's name when we're in front of her school mates Shira" Tsukiko suddenly told her as she stand up to stretch "I'll go follow Rie if you don't mind"

"Not at all" We all replied completely focused with the tennis match, I saw Tsukiko shrug in the corner of my eyes then she left.

Yukimura's P.O.V.

As I watch the match between Kirihara and Sanada, I couldn't help but notice Minori and her friends. At first they, two of them were playing but after a few minutes, the girl with Red and Black hair stopped playing. Her violet eyes was observing every move of Sanada and Kirihara while the other girl just grabbed the raquet and proceeded to pack it up.

"That's Minori-san right?" Yagyuu asked suddenly as he stand beside me to hand me a drink. "Arigatou...And yes that's her"

"Now that I remember it...I found her lying inside the locker for boys the other day and she told me that you were there with her...Is that true Yukimura-kun?" His lips formed a small smile. It's useless hiding things in front of Yagyuu and I figured out that Yanagi would've known it, too, so I nodded.

"It's true...I thought Minori would do something that would've required me to know the truth, that she did not change...but all she did was talk about endless topics and in the end she fell asleep. What she didn't know was that I have an extra card so when she fell asleep I took the card out from my pocket and left the room"

Yagyuu let out a small chuckle "Yukimura-kun that was definitely something unusual for you to do...But I guess you now know what you wanted to know"

"Yagyuu, Niou it's you turn!" Sanada suddenly shouted and I stand up "I'll be throwing this...Sanada keep watch" He nodded and I walked away passing by Minori and her group of friends, 2 left and the three of them were rubbing their eyes.

"Hawoo~ That was one heck of a tennis match" I heard Minori commented "Let's go look for Rie and Tsukiko"

"Sure" The other two said. I just finished throwing the drink and was already going back only to hear the loud shout of Minori. "Good Luck Class Rep." I sigh. Doesn't she get tired with all the things she's doing? because it's getting out of hand at times. My knees then buckled when I walked faster, but I regained composure like nothing happened. It happened again. Just like earlier when I was carrying my tennis bag. I couldn't feel my arms. What on earth is happening.

* * *

**I'm currently picking a partner for our Korean playmate and I'm thinking of ? xDD  
**


	8. Just another day

**Yoo People! I'm not sure if this is an important chapter but I wrote it and yeah :)) enjoy it :) It's funny how Yukimura isn't my favorite character but I'm writing stories about him :)) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this and we all know that! :)**

* * *

[Just a another day]

Akari's P.O.V.

It's July 5 today and everyone's busy. Exams are almost up and our first semester break is just around the corner, specifically July 15 which is 10 days from now. Aside from that, everyone's hyped up because of the upcoming Tennis tournament for this year. If we're busy, Class Rep. and the other tennis members are busier. They are more attentive in class because they're excused for the lower half of the day.

I have to admit that it's really boring when Class Rep. isn't here. I can't call or annoy anyone. Anyway it's just another day, another boring day. It's usually fast on weekdays but being bored just shows how slow time can become. I stared outside the window and Class Rep. was there instructing everyone. A smile made its way to my lips. Such a bossy captain.

"Ehem...Minori-san"

"O-Oh...Sensei..." I turned around completely surprise.

"Since you're so busy paying attention to the tennis team, why don't you solve my question for a change?" He smiled at me giving me the piece of chalk. I swear. My eyes are bulging inside but I smiled sweetly on the outside as I made my way to the board. Tsk. I hate you boredom.

The Bell rang loudly across the hallway of Rikkaidai indicating the classes were over. I skipped happily in the hallway minding my own business, feeling like a child when a hand suddenly pulled me inside an office. I looked around and saw tons of papers on the desk and the familiar guy with glasses. Oops. Not Just an office...It's the principals' office.

"Minori-san Good Afternoon, I'm sorry for taking you by surprise" The principal said with a creepy smile on his face. Him and his creepy smile.

"Hello Yudai-sensei...Is there anything wrong?"

"Yes. Yes there is Minori-san" His smile was still there, never leaving his face, so I gave him a smile to equal his.

"Oh...Then pls. tell me" I replied cheerfully.

Yudai-sensei's smile twitched in annoyance as he lean forward. "Listen here Minori" Hmmm...He's even dropping the san.

"Your grades starting from your first year here up to now are low. I'm here to tell you, to get your grades up or else I'll kick your butt out of this school...You see I have enough of your parents bribe since your first year here."

"Then why am I still here? That must mean you accepted it"

"You little brat. I wasn't the principal that time..." He pinched the bridge of his nose and went back to his original position. "You didn't even know the previous Principal...Never mind that...Minori; you're a pain the ass since the first day you entered. But seeing that something has quite change in you, I am giving you this last chance, with or without your parents bribe."

"Fine Yudai-sensei...how can you even call a student like that?" I snorted out "Get a girlfriend will ya!"

After saying that, the room temperature went down. I looked at Yudai-sensei and he was frozen in his seat, I said the wrong thing...I thought he was going to retort something back! I snapped my fingers in front of him and he unfroze. Suddenly he grabbed my cheeks and pinched them hard with a devilish look on his face.

"That hurts!" I shouted protest but he just kept on pinching my them.

"Who are you to tell your principal to get a girlfriend?" He asks as he pinched them harder. That hurts!

"And who are you to treat your student like this! Grrr...Let go Yudai-sensei!" I grabbed both of his wrists and tried to yank it away from my throbbing cheeks but he didn't even budge. What is he? Some champion of a martial art?

"Pay respects to your elders little brat!"

"You're an old geezer!" I replied and he turned away with tears in his eyes.

"Is that how everybody sees me?! An old geezer!" Oh My Gosh...He looks so ugly and weird and vulnerable. I slapped myself hard and clenched my fist. Akari! snap out of it! You're a good student not a bad one! I have to stop hanging out with Ji yeon...again.

I walked over to principal and when he turned around his glasses wasn't there. Only him and his...Oh my freaking trulalu! Without glasses Yudai-sensei is a 100% hot male model who looks 10 years younger than his original age. For some who doesn't know, he is now 29 years. Old, I am not a stalker just a student who cares about the profile of everybody in school.

"Yudai-sensei I take back what I said...You're not an old geezer you're a handsome young teacher" Within seconds Yudai-sensei was now on the chair grinning at me with his perfectly white teeth. "I knew it Minori. You are changing...HAHAHAHAHA"

When Can I possibly go out of this crazy office?

"Anyway Minori...before I dismiss you I have another thing to ask you"

"Go On"

"Do you work in a night club?"

. . .DOT.

"WHAT?"

"Do you work in a Night Club?"

"Of course I don't! Why would I work in a Night Club?" Yudai-sensei just smiled at me then he dismissed me. Why would I do something like that? =_=

After going out, I breathe in all the air that I can get. Everyday is just another hard day with so many problems. I sigh and made my way through the hallway, clutching my bag tighter to myself. There's only a couple of students and I bet that some of those are tennis players but I didn't mind. My other hand went to my pocket to fish out my phone which has been vibrating for 7 times now.

Looking at the screen, my heart clenched tighter then it almost burst out of my chest. I was frozen beside the gates of Rikkaidai, staring at the name of the caller. Takeda Shinji. What should I do? Last month we didn't talk to each other and it was just last week when my friends told me about his current actions...Should I answer it if he calls...or not?

"Minori?"

"Freaking Fudgies!" I shouted in surprise as I gripped my phone tighter. I looked behind and saw Class Rep. with his usual icy look. Usually I would smile and say 'HI!' But right now, something as simple as that I cannot do. "Oh...It's just you class Rep."

"Hello Minori-san" Yanagi-san suddenly said as he appeared with Sanada-san.

"You Guys have no emotions at all" I said as I look at each one of them before jumping in surprise again as my phone vibrated in my hand. Holy Cow...I have to stop being so jumpy all the time.

"Excuse Me...Class Rep. Yanagi-san, Sanada-san..."I left hurriedly and when I was far enough I answered the phone "Hello?" I hope my voice didn't tremble...

"Akari! Where are you? We've been waiting for your call so that we could fetch you!" Ji Yeon shouted loudly that it almost broke

my eardrums. At least it's not Shinji...Thank Kami-sama. But I do know why he called...In a way, but it's just an intuition.

"I'm sorry Ji Yeon...I have to go home right now. The Majesty has return earlier than expected with a rotten guest"

Yukimura's P.O.V.

We just finished practicing and right now we're packing the equipments away. I was quite surprise that Minori didn't bother me today but I was also thankful for that since I can't bear to handle another noisy person. I sigh and brought up the tennis bag up to put my racquet back, when I heard Niou and Kirihara arguing again. I wasn't in the mood to reprimand them since it was a tiring day so I just let them be, but after a few seconds Sanada shouted angrily and in the end the two of them along with Marui got 30 laps around the court. Sanada can really be harsh at times.

"Yukimura you haven't been playing that well...Is there something bothering you" Yanagi suddenly brought up, in that instance, my heart skipped a beat.

"There is nothing bothering me Yanagi...I'm just a little tired and stress that's all...I will play better tomorrow"

Yanagi nodded his head and grabbed his tennis bag, along with Sanada, we all went outside. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. I can't be weak now. Rikkaidai will never loose. We will have our 3rd consecutive win...That's for sure.

As we walk outside, I saw Minori standing beside the gates. I don't want to pay attention to her but something's odd about her. As we move closer, I saw her trembling and clutching her phone tightly, without noticing it, her name slipped out of my mouth.

"Minori?" I asked.

I wasn't suppose to talk but since it slipped out of my mouth so I masked my emotions. "Freaking Fudgies!" She turned to look at us, wide eyed and sweating.

"Oh...It's just you class Rep." She said in a very down tone of voice. I looked at her hand and she was clutching her phone tightly.

"Hello Minori-san" Yanagi suddenly said with Sanada beside him. Minori looked at the three of us "You guys have no emotions at all"

She did try to be funny but her voice was shaking. Her eyes can't focus on one person and it keeps moving away, until it landed on her phone which made her jump again. She hurriedly excused herself and left. The look in her eyes says all. Scared. Nervous. Frightened. Was there anything besides that? I try not to notice but there is. Try not to get yourself distracted Seiichi. Don't be distracted.

"Minori-san doesn't look that good...Is there something happening to her Yukimura?" Yanagi asked me as we started to walk. I simply shrug but Yanagi didn't look like he accepted it, well he should because I have nothing to do with Minori right now. I'm focused on winning the tournament and distractions aren't allowed.

* * *

**Next chappie is down there...well...some part of it ^^****  
_  
_**_"What happened!?" I asked loudly earning unwanted stares from my other classmates. My eyes were wide and jaw almost drop. My other friends brought me down and asked me to shut up, but how can I? "What do you mean by he's hospitalized?"  
_

_"Gomen Akari...demo...You're really not allowed to go inside, even his parents and teammates are only allowed for a few minutes, and besides I don't think she'll  
agree" I frowned. "Who's not going to agree?"_

_""Yuzuki-sensei! What are you doing out here?" I asked._

_"I was waiting for you since you didn't arrive when I expected you to...I was expecting Yukimura-kun's batch of daily flowers earlier, Why were you late?"_


	9. Yukimura

**It's been 2 months! O_O It's been awhile, I'm sorry I didn't update for awhile, Writer's block attacked me. With College exams and Quarterly test and projects, It's become too stressful! :)) Anyways I've got to thank my reviewers, followers and favorite :) Thank you guys! and Rainswalker :) I wouldn't have updated if Rainswalker didn't PM me. **

**Also I'm sorry I didn't answer FAN-atic-ionary's question before, I'm going to answer it right now -Akari and Airi are twins :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT and its awesomeness :) It belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei! :)**

* * *

"What happened!?" I asked loudly earning unwanted stares from my other classmates. My eyes were wide and jaw almost drops. My other friends brought me down and asked me to shut up, but how can I? "What do you mean by he's hospitalized?"

"Hospitalized, meaning that he has a sickness and he needs to be in the hospital" Matsuyama-san answered me while chewing on her food. I stared at her for awhile then went back to eating my food. When I saw last Sunday, he looks alright. He was even staring intently at the battles and it made him look scary. I bit on my chopsticks and worry consumed me. I frowned when I felt that. Why am I so worried about him anyway? He's always trying to pry me off his life, so there's no need to be worried.

"Minori-san are you alright?" Koichiro-san looked at me along with the others and I nodded. Maybe I looked crazy awhile ago. I packed away my bento after deciding that I had no appetite to eat, and then I excused myself. I went up to the rooftop to get some air, but once I arrived there, I saw the whole tennis team. Maybe this is their secret fan base. Sanada was looking all serious and the others were quiet while listening to his speech. They are all controlled by Sanada, how amazing. Once I closed the doors, Sanada noticed me and stared at me. I gulped. "Did I interrupt a special meeting?"

"You didn't Minori-san" Niou said as he gave off his usual flirty smile. "Why is a lady all alone? You have no company?"

"I decided to get some air" I smiled at Niou and went to the other side to sit. After sitting, I noticed them still staring. "What?"

They didn't answer my question and instead went back to Sanada. So much for asking. I heard Sanada dismissed them and some of them walked away while Kirihara, Niou and Marui approached me. They sat there and opened their bento, while talking about Yukimura. I looked at the three of them and when I had enough of all the ignoring part I shouted at them.

"What the hell are you guys still doing here!?" They looked at me for a few minutes before starting to eat again. "You can't just tell us to go away Minori-senpai, the rooftop is for everyone"

"I know that the rooftop is for everyone, what I want to know is why you're eating here, right where I am."

"You have company, don't you like it?" Marui said. He was still chewing on some bubblegum, and I can't help but notice all the food he was eating. There were cakes, strawberry cakes to be specific, bubblegum, chocolates and other food which can destroy your teeth. I bit on my lip, Gaaaah! Why is not turning into one fatty!? I grabbed my cell phone and took a picture of Marui's variety of sweets and saved them as my wallpaper, it's so tempting! "Sorry...It's just that it looks nice"

"That's understandable, but for someone like you? I didn't think that you're going to be attracted to cute stuffs" Marui took a bite of his strawberry cake and put it down.

I rolled my eyes. Of course they won't, since I was all gangster stuff. I looked at my phone and saw a text message which came from Ji yeon. They were probably hanging out somewhere with no people. It's so unfair, because I'm stuck here and they're stuck nowhere. But I'm learning and they're not. Our school wasn't really into studies, they were more of an I-want-to-experience-these stuffs kind of school. I opened the text message and an image popped out. It was Ji yeon, wearing heavy eyeliner and contacts, her hair was red and she was wearing a dress, gothic style and shoes with heels. She was also carrying a large guitar case on her back.

"Did you like my new outfit? Shirayuki personally picked it for me. kekekeke. Rie-umma is so going to freak out! P.S. Umma is mom!" She is so right! I stifle laughter and the guys looked at me. Kirihara and Marui, who were both beside me, took a glance from my phone, but I was faster than them. I closed my phone and put it down.

"Fun sucker" Kirihara whispered under his breath.

"Whatever" I told him with a smile on my face.

"Did you hear the news about Yukimura-buchou?" Niou suddenly ask, finally looking up from his bento. I nodded and leaned back to the wired rooftop. I thought they weren't going to bring up that topic to me since I wasn't in their group, nor was I a part of their team. Marui and Kirihara didn't look like they bothered, but they stiffened to Class Rep.'s name.

"Are you going to visit him?" Kirihara continued. I pondered for a moment before shrugging. I wasn't sure and I don't think he will feel better if I visit him. I think he will just be stress...I rubbed the back of my neck and closed my eyes before feeling my phone vibrate. Aren't they going to shut up!? It's break for heaven's sake! My eye twitched in annoyance but I answered it. As soon as I clicked the call sign, Ji yeon's voice boomed from the background. Is this what you call a proper lady!?

"AKARI! WE'RE GOING TO FETCH YOU LATER OK?"

"Why are you shouting!?" I shouted back. Damn. That hurt my eardrums...

"Because I thought you were going to put it down"

"No I wasn't...but you're so annoying, it's break!"

"Oh. That we know, that's why we're calling you" Why can't they pester our mom! a.k.a. Rie?

"That's not a valid excuse" I answered. She laughed a little when I heard Shirayuki's voice in the background. "Are you with your boyfriend?"

I fell silent, and the word came crashing to me. I still didn't move on from what Shinji did to me, and we still didn't talk to each other after a month. I bit my lip and gripped the phone tighter. Wasn't Ji yeon thinking? She knows that I'm still touchy to the subject. I was stopped from my trance when Marui held up a lollipop in front of my face. I looked up, surprise by his gesture. He was smiling and ushering the candy closer to me, He's nice...I waved my hand in front and smiled.

"Oh...right" I heard her say softly. She gulped and laughed nervously "Sorry"

"No it's fine. I'm with my schoolmates in the rooftop, I'm going to the hospital later, don't fetch me ok?" I figured out that it would be a good excuse to use, since it's a real reason. "Are you going to the morgue in the hospital? Did she finally die?"

"No. Ai...Akari didn't die, she's still alive, in fact she's more funny and livelier than before. Please don't confuse my sister to be a bad one." I'm so praising myself.

"But you...ohh...right."

"Anyways I have to go" I clicked my phone and the call ended. When I returned it to my pocket, I felt gazes on me. Oh shit. I forgot! I didn't have a sister! Minori Airi doesn't have a sister. "You have a sister Minori-senpai?"

"I don't have...that was just cousin thingy"

"But you also don't have a cousin."

"I don't?"

"She doesn't?"

"You don't know something like that? It's your family" Niou said.

"I'm just being honest here, but something is really going on with you Minori-senpai" Kirihara started, this is so going to be weird. "Firstly, even before entering this school, I've heard countless rumors about you, it rarely stops below 5 everyday. When I transferred here for my first year, I'm sorry for the word, but you were really nasty, everything around you was like dirt, you push everyone in your way, you glare at girls and mostly you were a flirt...that's what Marui-senpai and Niou-senpai said."

"Why are you passing it to us you Kouhai!" They both shouted punching Kirihara in the head. "I only passed the last part to you senpai!"

"Anyways...besides that, you completely changed a whole 360 degree. The day before you changed, you were cussing at all the teachers and the principal then you were flirting with most boys...as for Yukimura-buchou...how do I say this?" Kirihara looked at the two

And I raised a brow, what did Airi do before she left me her place?

"You forced him to a kiss, Minori" My eyes widened and my jaw fell. freaking fudgies...I DID WHAT? No wonder he was so angry at me. I shuddered...I don't think I want to visit him... "You don't look good Minori-senpai"

"I've changed guys...I will Never. Ever. Kiss Class Rep. again" Inside my head, I was literally vomiting, not that it was bad to kiss Class Rep...I know I didn't kiss him, but the fact that this name (Airi's name) was used, it was me who kissed him. In the name of Kami-sama, I don't want to die early! I know he's still hiding bad feelings and especially revenge! Before I could even speak, the bell rang indicating that the break was finish. I stand up and stormed away, not bothering to goodbye frommy companions.

* * *

I took my bill out to give it to the lady at the counter. After a few battles with myself, I gave up and figured out that he wouldn't kill me, because if he would, he wouldprobably did it the day I transferred, because your anger is really going to come out, aftershocks if I would say, not an earthquake though. I smelled the lily and iris, I'm not really good with flowers but I picked them with a feeling. The florist even explained them. Since I'm going to be a florist myself, after a week from now, I need to know more about flowers.

She told me Iris' are for creation and vitality, I think Yukimura is really a creative person! ...That didn't make any sense...The next are Lilies and she told me that it can make people feel better, I think so too. I smiled as I walked down the road and soon enough I was looking for Class Rep.'s room. I asked the nurse, and to my surprise it was Rie's cousin, Yuni-nee-chan. I waved to her and she waved back at me with a smile. When I approached her she was writing and observing a few documents.

"Konnichiwa Yuni-nee-chan"

"Konnichiwa Akari-chan...What brings you here?" She asks, as she finally looks up from her documents. "Was Airi finally bitchslapped?"

"Nope...I'm here to visit a classmate of mine"

"I thought you couldn't get along with you classmates?"

"Long story short. Me and Airi switched places"

"Good for you Akari-chan, your brains are so going to be wasted in your old school" I nodded "Tell me about it Yuni-nee-chan"

"So who are you going to visit?" She looked at the flowers I was holding and her smile formed into a grin "That's to some extent Akari-chan...Flowers"

"Is there something wrong with them?"

"It's just that I never thought you would be the kind of girl to like a guy when you have boyfriend...I'm guessing the person you're going to visit...It's..." She looked down at the papers and smiled. "Yukimura Seiichi right?"

"Just give me his room number Yuni-nee-chan" After she said the word 'boyfriend' I instantly wanted to knock the word out of my dictionary. I nodded but she smiled

apologetically "Gomen Akari-chan, but the whole place is packed with fan girls, even the guards and his teammates are having a hard time trying to evacuate them to the exit"

"Eh? But I just need a few minutes or even seconds to deliver him the flowers"

"Gomen Akari...demo...You're really not allowed to go inside, even his parents and teammates are only allowed for a few minutes, and besides I don't think she'll agree" I frowned. "Who's not going to agree?"

"Yuzuki-sensei, she's Yukimura-kun's doctor"

"Mmm...Yuni-chan, you should let the lady visit Yukimura-kun" I looked up and saw a gorgeous lady smiling at me. She was holding a lot of papers and she put it on Yuni-nee-chan's desk. "Yukimura-kun's friend?"

"Not really...I'm just here to see Class Rep.'s condition, but Yuni-nee-chan told me there was a hoard of fan girls waiting outside" She laughed softly and I felt myself blushing. How can a girl do that to me...!? Wait...She's a Lady. "Yukimura-kun sure is famous"

"Y-Yeah...Class Rep. is" I smiled at her but I was too nervous, there's something about her...Just something that makes me feel nervous. She grabbed the flowers from my hand and to my surprise I almost let it go. "It's alright. What Yuni told you was correct, you can't visit Yukimura-kun for a long time, and beside that, there are a lot of fangirls outside...I'll give it to him"

"A-Arigatou*"

"Kono Namaiwa?*"

"Mi-Minori A-Aka...Airi. Minori Airi" She smiled "No need to be nervous Minori-chan, you like Yukimura-kun?"

"Iie!*" I waved my hands back and fort, my face flusterring. Why am I so flustered! "It's...It's more of like a peace sign to Yu...Class Rep."

"Why don't you say Yukimura-kun's name?" Yeah...Why don't I?

"I don't think I'm worthy enough to call Class Rep. by his last name...I did something that made him feel bad and absolutely something that can't be repeated"

"You're making yourself sound so bad Minori-chan...I'm sure you're not bad"

"Aiya...Nervermind!" I bowed "Thank you for giving the flowers to Class Rep!"

"It was nothing Minori-chan"

* * *

"Hmmmm...You were at the hospital?" Rie asked me. It was our first semestral break and my first day of working as a florist. It was hard but being with flowers feels so homey and comfy. I stared at Rie who was beside me the eating a Popsicle. I nodded and she turned to face the other girls. They were helping me learn about the different flowers and my head can't take it anymore. But Ji yeon was amazing. She read the book for about half an hour and before we know it, she was pointing and telling us the different flowers and perfect combinations.

"And by that, she meant again" Ji yeon told me. For someone who became poor like Ji yeon, she still wears things fashionably, I have to hand her that. But that's probably because it's all her things from Korea. I smiled at the thought. Ji yeon can really be deceiving at times. I arranged a couple of flowers in the basket while Tsukiko help me. Shirayuki was just sitting there and holding a flower which she can't let go. "

Seriously Akari, you've been going there for a week now and you haven't seen your Class Rep."

"There's still a lot of fan girls" I retorted back. Ji yeon sigh and brought her phone in front of my face. it was the love compatibility test. "Or maybe you like him! You never made this much effort for Takeda"

"Stop bringing Shinji in this conversation Ji Yeon" I bit my inner cheek. No matter how I tried to avoid the words 'boyfriend' 'Shinji' and 'Takeda' they still pop out of nowhere. I mentally groaned inside my head but I stayed focused on arranging the flowers. When the bell rang, the room's temperature went down a hundred degrees. Shirayuki dropped her flower and Rie stopped eating her Popsicle, while Ji yeon clenched her fist. What's up with them? When I looked up, the chain that was around my heart, tightened more. It was SHINJI. What the freaking hell is he doing here!?

"Oh...It's you Akari" He gave me a lazy look and went behind the counter to grab a few bucks that was lying behind it. I was still frozen in my place. I didn't dare look at him, so Tsukiko took the liberty of talking to him. "What do you think you're doing? You could be arrested for doing this." O please! let that be true!

"This is our store so you can't just push me around"

"What?" Tsukiko asked. Baa-chan came out from the door and when she saw Shinji, she smiled, "Are you here to help today Shinji?"

"What? Why would I help in this Fucking business? This is just shit. All I need is the money. Don't get in the way stupid old woman" My nerve snapped. How can he talk to Baa-chan like that!? I went to him but before I could even reach him, Baa-chan stopped me. I looked at her and she shook her head. "Please no...Shinji used to be a very good boy, always helping, I guess there's too much pressure on him"

"Demo..."

"It's alright Akari-chan...Shinji is a good boy" She smiled but I knew it wasn't okay. I went back behind the counter and she went inside again. "That's unfair..."

"I can't believe this their shop? Why is he studying in such a good for nothing school?"

"That's what we can't always believe Ji yeon" Ji yeon snorted "More importantly. Why did he just snob Akari like that...This guy is so going to fly to the moon when I beat his life out of him."

"Don't say those things Ji yeon..." I told her. She looked at me and sigh "When are you going to learn?"

"That. I don't know. How about you?"

"When some sense finally comes to my dad's mind"

"That's pretty nice"

I smiled at Baa-chan and thanked her as she gave me a bouquet of flowers again. She told me to give it to my sick friend so that he would get well. I really want to say 'friends' but unfortunately we're not. I walked towards the hospital yet again with a smile on my face. I was pretty late today but I won't see Class Rep. anyway.

When I arrived at the hospital, I saw Yuzuki-sensei there, smiling and waving at me.

"Yuzuki-sensei! What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you since you didn't arrive when I expected you to...I was expecting Yukimura-kun's batch of daily flowers earlier, Why were you late?"

"I was working" I answered. I gave her the flowers but she shook her head. "I think this time you can visit Yukimura-kun"

"Eeeh?"

"He didn't get any visitors today"

"Sokka..."

I followed Yuzuki-sensei to Yukimura's room, and when we arrived I saw him staring outside the window. He looks serene and calm, but his eyes told me otherwise. He was feeling pity for himself. "Konbanwa...Class Rep."

He turned his head to look at me, quite surprise when he heard my voice. His soft eyes turned hard. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh...I'm here tog give you flowers" I said quickly as I extend my hand to offer my bouquet

"Minori-chan, you're too far away from Yukimura-kun...I don't think that's a way to profess your love either." My face flushed but I moved forward to Yukimura. My gaze fell on top of his desk where my recent gift to him was on a vase, The vase of Sunflowers.

"I'll leave you two for a while..."

"Cho-Chouto!*" Before I could even finish the door was closed. "Don't...she's stubborn"

"So-Sokka*..."

"Were you the ones who gave the Sunflowers?"

"H-Hai! Do you like them?" I asked.

"It doesn't fit the month for me because it's rainy season" He answered. The room's temperature dropped again and I sigh. "But you know...it is pretty good to try and cheer someone up..."

Why exactly are you here Minori?" He asks.

* * *

**Arigatou-Thank you**

**Kono Namaiwa- Your name?**

**Chouto-Wait**

**Sokka-I see**

**I don't know when I will update the next chapter because School's giving us a hard time and yeah.. :)) But I appreciate reviews and stuff for motivation. Anyways, Always be happy guys! :) If you guys have any idea PM me or just review, whatever you guys like :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys! Sorry for the very long update. I don't really have any idea to where the story is going, I have been skipping from chapter to chapter and I even forgot my own story that just sucks. Anyways I hope you do get it and I hope you like it

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine

* * *

"I like the way your face twist with anger" Ji yeon laughed as she sat down beside me, holding a glass of water. It was just a day after my last visit to Class Rep. and I don't feel like coming back there ever again. The visit turned out to be pretty bad for me and for him.

As you all know, I visited Class Rep. and was able to see him, but I guess that is going to be my last visit. I was just trying to comfort him when his nerve snapped. I know he cares a lot about tennis and winning, and I was trying to explain that to him, but the worry that I was expressing became nothing but an argument.

_Flashback:_

_"It's a way to past time and to get you happy"_

_"I'm fine by myself"_

_"So…" I started "Mind telling me what exactly happened to you"_

_"I don't think you're worthy enough of telling and besides why would I tell you?" He questioned me._

_I frowned. If you don't know, I'm actually here to help you because your friends seems too busy with your tennis matches, and since you don't treat me as a friend or someone close enough to that, I am merely a stranger who can help you. And it's better to talk to a stranger who's actually worried._

_It's what I want to say but I'm trying to be nice here._

_" You're right…but Class Rep. don't worry too much about it, once you get out of this hospital you can kick the butts of your enemies"_

_"Do you even know what you're talking about Minori?" A glare cut my breath short and I backed away. Maybe I said the wrong words….I think it's not maybe, because I really messed up. Big time._

_"You don't even know the sickness that I have. Don't be too reassured. First of all don't ever visit me again or deliver flowers, It's annoying. Second. Don't say words that you feel is all right to say, you don't even know half of what's going on and you say it as if everything is fine. Out of my room now"_

_"Class Rep…." I was trying to say something but his voice and emotions was heavier than I thought; maybe winning tennis was like everything to him._

_End of flashback_

"In short, you thought that it would bring some smile on his face?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I would feel down if you said something to me like that…First of all, if you don't know my problem and you tell me everything is alright but it's actually not. It's not ok, because you're not experiencing the same kind of pain that I'm experiencing, but he'll get over it Akari, a lot of things are just weighing down on his mind right now"

"And how do you know that?"

"The time I got disowned by my parents, I was brought in by my aunty and she told me everything will be alright and I felt really angry because she didn't know the pain I went through and what kind of colorful words went flying out of my father's mouth but I also have to understand that she's trying to calm me down, but she really didn't back down in telling me it's okay…even if I threw some straight forward words"

"And that is like?"

"Get out of my face you shit. I don't need you" My eyes widened at her use of words. I know Ji yeon was brutal but her use of words weren't appropriate.

"You're brutal"

"I know right? After saying get out of my face fish face, which is actually true. She had this menacing face on and she smiled even if she's angry…ahh I don't want to remember it…she got me into some stance and wrestled me, I really thought my arms were going to removed from my body but in the end I calmed down and laughed because no one did that to me…Aunty can really be some kind of pro-wrestler"

"You're both scary…" I drank the remaining of my strawberry juice before glancing at my right. It was suppose my shift and a quiet day with flowers but in the end it ended with having the 3 girls here, with the exception of Shirayuki who came bursting at the door after I thought of her.

"Shira….yuki?" My smile remained on my face but the image in front of me didn't register in my mind.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance Marui-san" I bowed apologetically to Marui whose hair was sticking with Shirayuki's. Beside him was Jackal who seemed to have an interest with flowers and Niou Masaharu who was flirting with Ji Yeon.

"Don't say sorry to him Akari. He's was the one that ran to me when I was walking peacefully along the road. Tell him to mind his own business and to not bump into persons and besides! Who eats bubblegum while running? They could choke or worst become like this! He is truly not a normal person" I smiled evilly and cut a piece of her hair really short and she glanced at me wide eyes remembering what she was suppose to call me. Marui didn't seem to notice it and pulled her hair.

"Are you changing the story miss shorty? If you can remember I was running minding my own business perfectly ignoring every person that I can possibly bump when you came suddenly and pushed me because you saw this lollipop flying in mid air"

"Whichever story is right. Both of you mustn't run in the sidewalks! What if something much worst than this happens? And your life is at stake…." Ok…now it's Rie's mother thingy turning on again.

"Oh crap! It's almost 1:00 if we don't get there in 10 minutes fukubuchou will kill us!"

"My shift ends now…maybe I can accompany you guys…because if you're in such a hurry I can just cut your hair there"

"That could work Marui" Niou diverted his attention away from Ji Yeon and grinned at Marui. From one view, I can tell that he's up to no good. But he won't possibly fall for that since-

"That could!" And he did. I didn't know he was such an airhead, or maybe he isn't getting enough knowledge because of not eating gum. I nodded and went to Baa-chan to inform her and she bid goodbye to me, but before that she reminded me of the flowers which the others heard.

* * *

"Ehhh…So you are a secret admirer of Buchou!"

"For the nth time, Marui-san I am not an admirer of Class Rep."

"But you give flowers to hime daily…Ack! Miss shorty would you mind fastening your pace? As you can see, if I'm killed by fukubuchou, you will be, too because as of right now we're together"

"Shut up! I'm doing my best to catch up" Shirayuki snorted but fasten her pace. It wasn't that she was slow, but it was because of her heavy maid dress which Marui didn't pay attention to, that made her run slowly. I guess he just didn't want to annoy her with that one.

"Fukubuchou! We're here!" Marui shouted as he entered a public tennis court.

* * *

"I heard about the argument about you and Yukimura yesterday Minori-san, Please accept my apology for his behavior" Sanada was about to bow when I stopped him. "It wasn't his fault Sanada-san, he was just frustrated about this match that's all."

"Yukimura has been aiming for the top this year for our 3rd consecutive win"

"So I guess it will be natural for him to be angry…I wasn't really paying attention to his feelings"

"Minori-san I know that you have been doing a lot of things to Yukimura these past few months, and you're trying to say that you have change, and I can see that you have change for the aura that you give off is not the same as before"

"At least one understands…It's ok, if you're trying to say that I should avoid Class Rep. for now, I know that he's still suffering from his disease, but if you would permit it, I will not stop from getting close tom him Sanada-san, of course getting close tom him would probably take me about a thousand years sp don't worry"

* * *

Chapter 10...I can't think of a title so I didn't put one. Oh right! :)) I did a drawing of the 4 characters but I was thinking of changing their appearance...if you would like to take a look, they're in my profile page :) About my next update...I don't know how long it will take for me to update again...Time passes so fast that now I will be busy with college...got any advice for me? :))

Anyways...Thank to my reviewers, story followers and those who clicked favorite ^^ it is appreciated :)


	11. Extra 1

Hey Guys :) This time it's just an extra, I'll be posting another chapter by this week, and I'll be back in the main storyline

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis :)

* * *

There is definitely something weird in that thick skull of Ji Yeon. I seriously need to scrap the idea of helping Class Rep. for now, because this person is the worst case of all. We were sitting on the bench of the tennis courts after cutting the hair of Marui and Shirayuki when Ji Yeon stood up with this very excited look on her face and she, being Ji Yeon, asked for a match against Kirihara.

**The Devil**. If I might add.

"We should probably go now" Shirayuki and Tsukiyomi both said hastily as they started to collect their things on the bench. They both look at each other terrified of the idea that they were going to be late for work. Rie looked at the two of them and nod, then she looked at me and tilted her head towards Ji Yeon.

"What should we do about her?" Rie asked me as I stare at Sanada, looking for some kind of evolution on his face, but unfortunately, there is none. His expression remained emotionless, so I thought it was ok. The other regulars sat on the bench to pay attention to the two crazed teenagers on the tennis courts. I, for one know that Ji yeon plays tennis but to what extent, I don't know.

"You think we should stop her?" I asked Renji Yanagi, because clearly, he's the only normal being in this place right now.

"Akaya is a devil inside the courts, so I may suggest that you stop her"

"Rie, stop her" I told her, because as we all know she's the loving mother.

"Sorry Airi but not now, we all know how she turns into a devil herself when she's the one who invited, and besides, she's scarier than my mother, she'll do well" She shuddered at the thought and my eye twitch. Some mom she calls herself. "So I have to do it"

"Actually I'm suggesting that you don't do it" Rie insisted as she gave me a look which clearly says interrupt-and-be-killed. I sigh halfheartedly and sat back on the bench.

The first 30 minutes felt like some kind of hell. Nobody was speaking as they watch Ji Yeon and Kirihara battle, although I could compliment Ji Yeon, she was doing well against Kirihara, if that was me I would've tossed the ball to Sanada because I really don't know how to play. As I was watching their match, I saw this mischievous glint in Ji Yeon's eyes; she's up to no good. To my surprise and also the others, she got the first game which got Kirihara all irritated.

"Stranger I've been playing with. Don't be too rash with what you're doing I don't really appreciate what you're doing. Your stamina will go down and your power will increase but, I'm not in favor of that. Let's battle again when you finally learn how to change that"

"What the hell are you blabbering about! You challenged me first, come back here! I was just beginning!" Ji yeon rolled her eyes and I looked over to Kirihara and he was annoyed, he then got a ball from his pocket and tossed the ball using his knuckles. I looked at my hands and did what he was doing. Will that improve your serve?

"Come back here you scared woman!"

"Akaya!" I heard Yanagi shouted as he ran to get the ball that was heading towards Ji Yeon. For a moment I was kind of at lost but then I realized that it was a dangerous serve, considering how they're dangerous themselves with all their 'I'm almighty' aura.

"Ji yeon watch out!" I shouted, and then she stopped and looked behind.

"Not bad, but not what I wanted" She smiled and I cringed and closed my eyes, but instead of hearing a loud scream from Ji yeon, I heard a racket and a ball. When I opened my eyes, Yanagi was in a position and I saw the ball flying away to Kirihara's court.

"Are you alright?" Yanagi asked as he turned towards Ji Yeon.

"Yuppy, Arigato…"

"Yanagi Renji"

"And that guy?"

"Kirihara Akaya"

"His name looks pretty normal to me…I'm Kim Ji Yeon by the way" Ji Yeon shrugged and grin towards Yanagi "You want to go out? As a sign of thank you of course" She's attacking again.

"No Thank you Kim-san"

"Ji Yeon is better, My surname is pretty common in my country so I wouldn't suggest that you call me by that"

Ji Yeon turned towards Rie who is now in mother mode again, what happened 30 minutes earlier?

"Ji yeon, apologize"

"Hai~~" Ji yeon bowed a full 90 degrees and apologized loudly. That was a first. Usually even if she was the one who did wrong she wouldn't apologize.

"Sanada-san, I'm really sorry, I've caused too much trouble now"

Sanada stared at me, and he looks like he's going to say something to me but stopped then he looked at Rie who nodded in return.

"If you don't want to cause any more trouble, then I guess we should probably go" Before I could ask what's up with Rie and Sanada, Ji yeon put an arm around me and smiled. "I suggest you don't ask Akari…He'll get bombarded with questions"

"I guess you're right"

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Akaya, you've got to keep yourself together when you're playing with other people" Yanagi said as he looks at Kirihara who's still slightly annoyed. "It's her fault Yanagi-senpai!"

"Minori-san's friends are weird" Marui commented as he chew on his bubblegum while staring at the retreating figures of the girls that were once there.

"We'll end today's practice here, nobody will tell Yukimura about what happened earlier"

"Hai! Fukubuchou"

"Fukubuchou are you going to visit Buchou?" Kirihara asks as he get his things.

"Let's go with Sanada" Yanagi suggested.

"Let's stop to buy something for Buchou" Niou suggested as he grinned. "Let's buy something sweet!"

"Marui keep your voice down" Jackal reminded him as they walk away from the courts. On the way to the hospital Kirihara remembered Ji Yeon and turned towards Yanagi to ask him about her.

"Yanagi-senpai since you know everything, can you tell something about that girl I just battled?"

"I don't have any information about her Akaya" Kirihara sigh and put his hands behind his head "That's a bummer"

The walk to the hospital took quite awhile. On the way Niou and Marui fought as Marui tried to grab some of the food for Yukimura. Sanada talked to Yanagi about the positions and Kirihara remained pondering about the match with Ji Yeon.

"Kirihara-kun are you still thinking about your match with the lady earlier? It is not good for you to stress yourself" Yagyuu Hiroshi suddenly popped out from his back with his usual emotionless face. Kirihara jumped in surprise and bumped into Jackal who was walking quietly. "Yagyuu-senpai! Don't surprise me like that"

"I'm sorry, it just seems that you're really bothered"

"Of course he's bothered Hiroshi" Niou said as he interrupted their conversation "Akaya lost to a girl"

"That's just one game"

"A game which took 30 minutes Kirihara" Marui shouted as he ran past Yagyuu and Kirihara "Niou! Give that sweet food to me!"

"These are for Buchou you damn sweet lover!"

"That's exactly why I'm bothered!" Kirihara shouted in frustration.

"If you're so bothered why don't you look for her name in magazines or the net? If you think she's strong then maybe she's been to tennis competitions before" Jackal suggested. Kirihara face lightened up. "You're right Jackal-senpai. I just have to search for her then maybe I'll find her name and know why she's strong"

"This will never end Jakal~ Why do you have to suggest that to Kirihara?" Marui asked as he looked at Jackal with a painful expression on his face. "What happened to you?"

"Niou got my gums and I'm running out of fuel" Marui grabbed Jackal and he panicked. "O-Oi! Bunta!"

* * *

"Akari where are you going in this time of day?"

"The Hospital?"

"I thought you're not going there anymore?" Ji Yeon asks as her smile widen.

"Just a little while to see if he's alright"

"No one will kill him unless he's a very important person Akari"

"He is _important_" Akari said stressing on the word important. Rie and Ji Yeon looked at each other before shrugging. "Really important, I guess...Ok, you can go"

"She got over Takeda so easily" Ji Yeon whispered to Rie who gave her a slight nudge "I bet that guy is handsome"

"I bet on that! Let's follow her"

* * *

This chapter is created because of my other story. If you guys have time, please check the poll on my page :)) I'm starting another story right now and I don't know if I should put these guys there. Next chapter will be about the Kanto tournaments and how Akari will be there, also Yukimura will now undergo his surgery.


	12. Kantou Tournaments

Hey guys! I'm back! I'm sorry about the whole 'I will update this week' thingy because it did not happen. I'm really grateful to those who reviewed, followed and favorited - there's no word like this :)) I really appreciate it, that you still manage to find some time to read this, so I will update as much as I can starting from now, although I won't promises, just saying that...yeah :))

To those who reviewed...This is like the first time I'm going to answer you guys...=_= Gomen...

Guest 5/5/13 . chapter 10

-Thank you so much for the review :3 Don't worry they're getting close to that...I'm working on it :

Guest 4/15/13 . chapter 11

-Working on the falling in love process :)

Guest 4/8/13 . chapter 1

-Airi isn't that bad :) We'll know soon enough :)

me 2/27/13 . chapter 10

-I shall post sooner! :3

Yuu 2/27/13 . chapter 10

-Updated! :)

Celtic27fionn 2/26/13 . chapter 10

-Iz alright :) Glad you're still reading it, thanks :) And thank you for that good luck ^^

symbalin 2/26/13 . chapter 10

-Thank you :) Akari says thank you as well ^^

Guest 2/12/13 . chapter 9

-Updated :))

AngelofDarkness95 1/22/13 . chapter 9

-Thanks :)

Yuki Mizuho 10/25/12 . chapter 9

-Arigatou :)

KawaiiLunaChan 8/14/12 . chapter 8

-Keke...Tthanks :)

mewmewlover23 8/5/12 . chapter 7

-Will do :)

FAN-atic-ionary 8/1/12 . chapter 1

-Thank You ^^

Guest 7/10/12 . chapter 1

-She'll be nicer :))

Ok :) So those are the people who reviewed ^^ Thank you for all your reviews really appreciate it :)

And than you to Rainswalker :) I will update sooner :) with the nest one...keke :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, they all belong to Takeshi Konomi :)

Chapter 12

Kantou Tournaments

Akari woke up several times that night with a one person weighing on her mind. She had promise...Not really promise but told Sanada that she wouldn't visit the sick captain of the Tennis club, but there was an urge telling her to do so that she did. Upon arriving in the assigned room of the captain, she saw that he wasn't there so she decided that she should go, but before she could even leave, the doctor that was watching Yukimura arrived with few papers in hand.

Flashback

"Ah! Minori-chan It's unusually late for you to visit Yukimura-kun"

"I wasn't going to visit him today Sensei" Akari gripped her hand tighter in her back as she wished for the Doctor to believe her, which looked like she did.

"Ah...Gomen. Gomen. Of course he isn't the only person here" The doctor smiled apologetically before entering the room of Yukimura. "But if you are looking for him, he is on the rooftop with a friend of his, that usually visits here, I guess Yukimura is going to tell him about his surgery"

Akari looked at the doctor quizically 'A surgery? '

"I guess you didn't know...Yukimura-kun finally decided to hold the surgery and it's going to be tomorrow, I think it's the same day as the Kantou tournaments though..." She sighed before turning to Akari fully "Hopefully Yukimura-kun would survive it, not many survives it, It's 50/50, so cheer for him neh?"

She left the room before Akari could even speak. She didn't know that his sickness was so close to death.

End of Flashback

Akari had decided to just lie on her bed and forget about Yukimura, she was after all just a stranger to him. She didn't know why she was exactly doing this. She wouldn't get any benefit from trying to get close to him, he would still despise her either way.

Akari shook her head. All this time she keeps forgetting that she wasn't Akari at the moment but her twin, Airi, who always bullies others and fucks men. Even if she did clear the name, it would be impossible for them to forget. Despite the nice looks that they would give, inside them, there was still the urge to get revenge.

"Why am I making a fool of myself?" She whispered.

"Who says you're making a fool of yourself Aka-chan?" She didn't bother to open her eyes, because when she's alone she knows that Shirayuki was always there. At first she was surprised when Shirayuki appears when she talks to herself, but she got used to it, what she doesn't know is how she enters her room.

"I did..."

5 seconds.

A long pause.

A tap.

A laugh.

"Aka-chan, since when were you a fool?"

"Since I decided to make friends with Yukimura"

"And why would that make you a fool?"

"It's just that...I'm trying so hard to make him my friend even if I know that I'm not accepted by him and his team mates and you know how hard I try"

" It's called idiotic and foolish"

"Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"I don't know actually...Think about it Aka-chan, yes, you are that big pile of junk right now..."

"You mean Airi?"

"Yes her, anyways, you're the big pile of junk right now but you're not her, you're Akari. I know you're posing as her, but you're trying your best. Just stop sulking and bitchslap her and don't follow Airi ever again and make your parents realize"

"What's taking you so long Shirayuki?" Ji yeon barged inside the room without a care in the world, as if the old wrecked house was also hers. She was used to barging in Akari's room all the time, when she feels lik it, although a little soft sometimes, because when her parents says trouble it was absolute pain.

"I was just talking to Akari and her never ending pain and idiotic slash foolish ways of doing things"

"Like getting close to her Class Rep.?"

"Exactly"

"I think it's quite sweet actually. Anways figure that out in the Kanto tournaments while you stare and cheer at Rikkaidai's tennis team"

Akari took a deep breath before sighing. She knew it was going to be a long day, but it may be worth while to watch his teammates battle and that way she might know if she really wants to continue this whole game or not.

* * *

"It's been awhile since I've been out here in the tennis fields" Ji Yeon took in as much 'tennis air' she can get while stretching beside Tsukiko who was on the verge of knocking our obnoxious friend down. After all, who was in their right mind to just go in the tournaments when it was only 7:00 in the morning!? even the players were still asleep at this time.

"Ji Yeon. Do me a big favor and shut up" Finally, our beloved mother, Rie snapped into two as she glared at Ji Yeon menacingly. Rie is supposed to be our mother hen, but in this case she's the devil. She's never a morning person without coffee and fortunately Ji Yeon didn't give her coffee so I'm going to enjoy watching our 'umma' and our 'dongsaeng' battle with each other.

"But it's been awhile!" Ji Yeon whined while tugging on the sleeves of Rie's dress. I looked at Tsukiko and Shirayuki who were giving the two the same look I was giving them. This wasn't new to us, and it was definitely not new for Ji yeon but she's that stubborn, so we don't try to change it because staring at a stubborn Ji Yeon was entertaining.

"Want to go grab some food while we're waiting for the tennis teams?" Tsukiko looked at me att hen she opened her bag and got 5 lunch boxes out of it. My eyes widen in delight...wait. I wasn't suppose to do that. I was suppose to sulk at my idiotic and foolish self, but it can't be help if Tsukiko's precious creations are here.

"Nevermind about grabbing food from the store. Unnie! Give me one!" Ji yeon pushed Rie away from her before lunging at the food Tsukiko made for us. Yes, this was also a usual secene for us...The moment where she hogs all the food and the time where Rie would ring a bell and takes out cardboards which says round one!

"If it isn't the onna" I cringed at the sound of the voice, somewhat it sounds familiar...when I looked to my left Sanada was supporting Rie who apparently was about to meet the ground when my precious friend pushed her, and behind him were the rest of the tennis team in all sorts of pose.

"A-re? You're right Kirihara. It is Minori and her friends" Marui chewed his gum while he dangled his arm on Kirihara's shoulder. "Senpai! Get your arm off me! It's heavy"

Of course...if the tennis team is here. there will be all sorts of conversations among themselves. As far as I know, Ji yeon is the only one who excels in arguing and talking to complete strangers. But I guess I've been hanging around myself and Class Rep. for quite some time now that I'm not really sure about the current happenings.

"Oh! It's the sweet lover" Shirayuki waved at him as Marui raised a brow.

"Senpai, the girl is waving at you" Marui punched Kirihara's head with an annoyed look "I can see that you idiot"

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Yagyuu-san" Tsukiko bowed in front of Yagyuu who did the same to her. I was dumbfounded, since when did they know each other? "Ohayou Gozaimasu Yamamoto-kun"

"Since when did you know each other?"

"Yagyuu-san is a frequent visitor of the shop Shirayuki and I works at"

That explains it but Rie and Sanada are talking to each other as if they've known each other forever, not really forever, but buddies? I've seen Sanada a lot of times in school but I talked to him once or twice and didn't get at least a minute of conversation.

"Who are you calling onna you ungrateful seaweed hair!" I looked over at Kirihara and Ji Yeon who were starting to throw insults at each other, which includes 'Idiot' 'Monster' 'Devil' and so on and so forth. If they become friends, they must really get along well., they throw almost all the bad words that can exist in this world, they're even creating their own. Before they could go even further Rie and Sanada stopped looking..err..Talking to each other and grabbed both of their kittens by the collar.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance of my Kouhai, Shinozaki-san" Sanada bowed in front of Rie who did the same at the same time. "Iie, it's my friends fault Sanada-san"

"Umma. let go of my collar" Ji yeon whined at Rie whom returned it with a glare, she laughed nervously and waved her hands "Haha...I was just joking, you can drag me along if you want to or throw me at a river if youre going to feel better..."

"Minori-san, Ohayou Gozaimasu" Beside me Yanagi Renji appeared with his usual impassive face. "Ohayou Gozaimasu Yanagi-san"

"If you will pardon me, Minori-san I will get to the point" I nodded slowly. "You know about Yukimura's surgery don't you?"

When they said to me that Yanagi Renji, The Data Master, knows everything, I wasn't sure how far that statement goes, but now I guess that he really does know everything, that's no joke.

"Yes, I do"

"I was just confirming"

"Looks like they're also not in the right mind Unnie" I looked over at Ji yeon who once again called me Senpai or is it older siste,r in a foreign language. She always does that and sometimes she even speaks it that I can't keep track of her sentences.

"What?"

"You were thinking earlier about how crazy I was for bringing you guys here right?"

"I wasn't" You all know I am lying.

"Yes you were."

"What happened with you and Rie"

"I was reprimanded...again..." She trailed off before looking at Yanagi who was beside then her face lit up with a smile. She was going on mode again.

"Yanagi-san! Ohayou Gozaimasu" She bowed and Yanagi did the same, ever so polite.

* * *

"Yukimura-kun what are you doing up in this time?" A nurse entered Yukimura's room to check the temperature and if he was doing fine. She was surprised when she saw the said patient already awake and sitting comfortably on the bed while looking at the almost wilted flowers.

"Should I throw them?" She asked as she comes closer to Yukimura who shook his head. "Come to think of it, this is the second time I saw a wilted flower in your room...and sensei hasn't been delivering flowers here"

"It's not yet wilted" He said to her as he touched one of the petals. The nurse blushed due to the way Yukimura smiled but afterwards, also smiled with him. "Should I go and fill them with water?"

"I should do it" He said but the nurse insisted and in the end she was the one who filled them. "The tournament that you were suppose to attend is today right?"

"Yeah.." He stared outside the window and thought of his team and soon to his stalker, Minori Airi. "I guess I should say sorry to her..."

He has been thinking about the way he told Airi to back off the other day and it started when his devil turned good classmate left his hospital room speechless and obviously guilty. He was speechless himself but remained silent and passive until his friend and teammate, Sanada appeared in front of him, calling his name a few times before he snapped out of his reverie.

"Who's the her you're talking about Yukimura-kun? your girlfriend I presume"

The nurse returned holding the vase of flowers, now filled with water. She was smiling slyly at him as she thought of some pretty girl in the picture.

"I don't have a girlfriend Yuni-san, Just a friend I got in a fight with...quite one-sided actually"

"I never thought of you as someone who wouldn't have a girlfriend and especially someone who would get into a fight Yukimura-kun...Do you mind sharing the name?" Yuni looked at her patient who looked back at her, contemplating with himself if he should tell her, but he guess it wouldn't hurt.

"It's Minori Airi" Yuni looked at the younger boy who took the flower vase from her hand and placed them back on the table.

"Minori Airi?" When Yukimura looked at his nurse, somehow her face paled and when she looked at him eye to eye, it was as if she was saying something to him.

* * *

A few hours passed ever since the Rikkaidai tennis team appeared and it turned out that they were actually going to practice here. We separated from them as soon as Ji yeon saw a person who seemed to be in charge of the Tennis place and by God knows what happened, let us in as soon as Ji Yeon told him her name.

"What exactly is going on here that were allowed to enter this Tennis filled land?" I finally asked after quite some time. I can't seem to divert her attention to me, so I just asked her the question wondering if she would answer and to m delight, finally, she did.

"It's a secret Aka-chan" Ji yeons slowly moved to the chief umpires seat and inspect it with a delightful smile on her face. I guess she missed doing tennis after all.

"I wonder what Sora and Crystal are doing right now"

"And they are?" I asked.

"Some crazy cousins" She shrugged before looking at her watch. "It's already 9:50 We should go out and look at the Tennis teams that have arrived"

As soon as we got out from inside the place, A whole new crowd of people surprised me. They were obviously in groups made up of different peopel and tennis teams to be exact. I saw the Rikkaidai Tennis team staring at the team right across them who were wearing White and Blue jerseys, from the looks of it, they were still missing a few people based on their looks.

"So that's Seishun Gakuen" Ji yeon told nobody in particular as she dragged me by the hand. "Let's go and meet them"

"Hi!" I said to them before Ji yeon could even talk. If she was the first one to talk, I would never heard the ending of her introduction. She glared at me while they looked at us with curiosity.

"Hello?"

"Nya~ Who are they Momoshiro?" Another guy appeared and dangled himself onto the guy called 'Momoshiro' Like some cat. He had red hair and this creepy looking cat smile.

"I don't know Eiji-senpai" He answered back.

"Hi I'm Ji Yeon! I'm here to interview you guys for a little while, I hope you don't mind"

* * *

"Rikkaidai took took the lead but they're going to make a comeback" We've been watching the match between Rikkaidai and Seigaku on the bench for quite some time now and our eyes were glued on the court. Like the other tennis players and tennis lovers, we we're also anticipating the next match between Kirihara, 'the Devil' and Fuji Syuusuke, Ji yeon's self proclaimed 'Angel Bear' wherever she got that name, to play. It was a long wait that we actually needed to stop Ji Yeon from standing and shouting to the innocent umpire but when we managed to do that they were on the court talking to their coach...Not that Sanada was one but still...

"He looks devil-ish too" Tsukiko commented while digging her nails on her palms, a habit she came to do when she's excited. I agree with her, Even though he, Fuji Syuuske, definitely looks like an angel from above, you can't take away the fact the his eyes were like blades, ready to pierce through your heart.

I'm serious here. not trying to be some kind of joker.

"I'm not saying that I'm rooting for seaweed hair, but I'm praying for his recovery, in advance" Here she goes again, Ji Yeon I mean...Acting as if she knows everything. "Of course, for that guy too. Even if he's extraordinary, Seaweed hair not a no one if I may say"

"Let's just watch how this goes shall we?"


	13. Chapter 13

Het Guys :) So this time I'm posting two chapters so I hope you them :)

Disclaimer: I don't own POT they are created by Takeshi Konomi

* * *

"The winner of the Kantou tournaments...Seishun Gakuen" Ji Yeon smiled gleefully as she stared at the winner of the Kantou Tournaments who were currently packing their stuff away. She was not surprised by the turn of events but rather became fond of it. She explained to us that both teams were missing their captains and Rikkadai had a record for holding off their wins, looks like they didn't win this one...But they will win once he's back.

"Ah! Ji Yeon-san" Kawamura Takashi said as he took notice of Ji Yeon. He didn't get to play but I was waiting for him since he looks strong. I narrowed my eyes at the little chibi who defeated Sanada, the almighty emperor of Rikkaidai. Gosh. He looks so young and cocky if I might add.

"Congratulations on your win, You gave your best efforts" She said as she gave her hand to Ryuzaki-sensei for a shake "I'll be expecting more"

Ji Yeon talks to older people as if she's older than them, she's too straightforward that it's not right anymore. I punched the back of her head to make her come back to reality that she needs to be polite and it worked because she said sorry.

"Have I heard your name before?" The teacher asks her "I'm just congratulating you Baa-chan don't stress yourself too much on my name or you'll get old, think of it next time when you're on travel or something"

Ok...That's something wrong to tell her. Her eye twitched, not a good sign And her students laughed, another bad sign. Before I could even kick her butt so she could make out with the floor, I saw Sanada behind me, his hand outstretched to Echizen Ryoma, the guy whom defeated him minutes ago.

"Wow...He's a hell of a guy" Ji yeon whispered to me as she watched the two tennis players. "Even shaking hands with the one who defeated him"

I shrug as I stare at the fierce vice captain of the tennis team, I have to say that he still stands tall even in defeat. Just as he was about to leave, I remembered about Class Rep.'s surgery which made me want to grab him by his jersey and ask if I can go. It's not like I can just barged in the hospital and hang around with them as if I was also a part of their group.

I looked at Ji Yeon who was also looking at the retreating figure of Sanada then to my other friends who remained on the bench patiently waiting for us. I can't help but be a little disappointed in myself that I can't find the answer to the game I was playing and now that the tournaments are finished, I can't even visit Class Rep. who's in surgery right now.

"Unnie! Mind eating now that the tournaments are finish? I want to eat the food Tsukiko made for us!"

"Uhh...Sure" I said half-heartedly but before I could even take a step towards Ji Yeon, Sanada looked behind and raised a brow at me.

"Minori-san I've heard from Yanagi that you know about the surgery, are you going?" His voice didn't sound nowhere near 'come along with me' but I take that as a sign that he was ok with me to tag along. I gulped before looking at Rie, for some reason it's like I needed her permission. With a nod I went over to Sanada.

"Are you sure I can tag along?" He didn't nod but he gave me a look and that was enough.

"I promise I won't cause any trouble"

* * *

I promise I wouldn't cause any trouble but I'm here in the hospital with loudmouth Ji Yeon, Mother Rie, Sugar freak Shirayuki and the Sleepy Tsukiko. They were behind me making noise and I couldn't help but look at Sanada who was quietly walking in front of us, I'm sure deep inside, he secretly wants to grapple us with his bare hands and toss us to outer space.

"Fukubuchou you brougt Minori-senpai along...and her friends" The word friends rolled off Kirihara's tongue like posion. I knew he was angry about the whole 'Go Kirihara-kun' thing with Ji Yeon but he needs to lay low for awhile. That story, I will save for later on.

"Tch. You've been defeated and you still talk like you're so almighty Seaweed-kun. Learn to shut up will you." Ji yeon rolled her eyes but sat beside Kirihara who was protesting quietly as he pushed her away from him.

While they were quietly arguing with each other, I couldn't help but smile as I picture them as a couple...But that wouldn't be right since if they were actually together then a lot of mess would be created. Ji Yeon alone was mess itself but plus Kirihara It's danger. Good thing it's not Niou or else it will be total chaos.

"Where's Shirayuki and Tsukiko?" I looked around and saw that my maid friends were gone but left Tsukiko's bag on the seat beside Ji yeon. These two were always disappearing whenever we're with someone else but I guess it couldn't be help if they need to do their jobs. "They need to go to their job but they left Tsukiko's bag in case we needed some food..."

"How long are you going to stay here A..iri? We can't stay here all night" Rie gave me an apologetic smile before residing beside me. She was holding a bag full of sodas which I think was for us and the rest of the Tennis members. She always buys stuff that can keep us going for even just little while and if we're with others, she also buys them the stuff she gets for us.

"Just for a little while I guess, Maybe I can wait until the on progress is off?" Rie let out a small laugh before ruffling my hair "No way kiddo, we're going after a little while. You get to visit the hospital already, be happy with that"

"Then at least let me replace the flowers in his vase?"

"Kiddo you're going out far again. Is that really your resolution?"

"Let her be...That's the kind of idiot she is" I heard Ji yeon say as she gave me an all out smile.

"What resolution?"

"It's not for you to find out Seaweed-kun" Kirihara looked at Ji Yeon and grabed her by the neck to strangle her which seemed to work really well.

"Since Ji Yeon agreed maybe, I can say yes today as well, But it's kind of late to buy flowers Airi..."

"Even if it's late Minori-chan is stil planning on buying flowers for buchou huh?" Niou grinned at me as he put his arms around me while grabbing some of my hair.

"Oy! You're pretty weird to put your arm around her" Ji Yeon stood in front of Niou with her hands crossed. Here she goes again saying we're her property, I swear sometimes she's so crazy and bi polar...because she doesn't hurt the others that comes close to us...

"Don't be too angry Ji Yeon"

"I don't like you to have skinship when I'm around" Before I could even say anything Ji Yeon grabbed Niou's arm and tossed him to the air where as his back met the floor. The other members stood up with surprise and rushed over to poor Niou Masaharu who's now rubbing his aching back.

"Damn it...You are a strong girl" Niou said to her as he grinned, Ji Yeon backed away still in her fighting stance. As far as I know, she doesn't loath guys but when she did, it was when they're really close to us, that's why when Shinji and I were together he would always get one injury per date. But for guy matters...It's nice that she doesn't know Class Rep.'s room number or contact number, if she does then she'll show no mercy even if he's in the hospital...But then again, Sanada-san is there to protect him and sometimes, she does approve, because of her girly instincts.

Wait...what are you thinking Akari! You need to snap out of this and stop Ji Yeon before she goes devil mode like Kirihara.

"Did you actually think I was weak!?" I could see Ji Yeon going red-from tiredness of wrestling Niou-to red from being looked down. This is not good...Definitely not good!

* * *

In the end, our group plus the tennis team minus Sanada were thrown out from the hospital because of the unnecessary and irritating ruckus we created. After being thrown out of the hospital, we went to the park where the two idiots continued their stupid fight over the weak and strong.

"Minori-senpai the onna is going out of control and now we're thrown out of the hospital. Can you go and stop them?" Kirihara sked me, irritated.

"If you want, you can go and join their fight too Kirihara, you can both kill Ji Yeon in one go"

Before I could even say anything, I saw a person standing beside the tree, her arms crossed over her chest with a slight devilish smile playing on her lips. My heart skipped a beat when I recognized her, it wasn't that hard because it's the exact same face I've been seeing every day, beside her was my not so ex-boyfriend Shinji, with his arm around her waist and the other on a piece of cigarette.

"R-Rie...I have to go" I said with sight panic in my voice she looked at the direction I was looking and nodded slightly, with a small smile "Go on ahead, they're still distracted, I'll make sure that they don't notice that you're gone"

"Arigatou"

I quietly walked away from the scene and made my way to my sister who was giving me a bitchy smile again.

"You seemed to have clean my name, Aka-chan" Airi told me as she lift my chin up to face her. Her breath smells like cigarette and beer as usual and her clothing was slightly torn, she must have make out with someone. I grabbed her hand away from my face and looked to the other side so that I can't meet Shinji's look.

"And you seemed to have made good friends with them..." I was surprised when I heard the sentence that she made, it was soft and light as if she was really glad that I made friends. I shook my head and grabbed her things away from her. "Let's go back before Otou-san and Okaa-san finds out where we've been..."

"Tthat is where you've been Aka-chan...Did you tell your new friends about our little exchange?" She went back to her usual mode and was walking alongside Shinji who held her in his arms to make sure that she doesn't fall. I gripped her bag tighter as jealousy washed over me.

"I haven't...they don't need to know about it"

"Oh really? Afraid that they might not talk to you again?"

I stayed quiet after she told me that but it didn't stop there. Unfortunately our conversation became longer and longer until it reached different topics and it finally stopped on one name. And it made my sister stop in her tracks.

"Oh? So you've become close to Yukimura-kun?" She grinned slightly before kissing Shinji fully on the lips once we're in front of our old wrecked home. Before he could even grab Airi's ass, she stopped him.

"Oh...I hope you don't mind Aka-chan" I shook my head and made my way inside the house, Do I mind!? Of course I do. He was my freaking boyfriend 3 months ago. Before I could even go to my room I was stopped from my tracks when my mother grabbed me by the hand.

"Where were you, you fuckin brat!?" She shouted at me, I gulped in fear. "I was..."

"She was out with me Okaa-san" I heard Airi respond in my place. She was obviously drunk but she kept her composure..Bah! what composure? I stared at her then to my mother whom stared at my sister.

"Did she make money with you?"

"I just brought her because nobody is carrying my things" She pointed at the bags I was carrying before giving our Okaa-san the money she earned today, with her body and all that. What I can't understand is why she's covering up for me...

"Akari you should learn from your sister or maybe I can teach you myself...that is if she lets me" Okaa-san grinned at the money she got before walking past Airi and giving her an approving nod then she looks at me before going out.

"Hey. Get going to your room then go and fix mine, I'm having a few guys today" She gave me hard glare before walking away but I held her back. "Why did you do that?"

"Oh that? I wasn't trying to save you Aka-chan, I didn't want to hear your pitiful cries while I'm with the guys, It will be embarrassing" Airi pushed me back then grabbed her bag away from me. After she went away I saw Shinji standing beside the door his hands crossed over his chest. He was staring intently at me, eyeing me from top to bottom then I started to feel anxious and left the room as quickly as I can.

"Hey sexy...You're Airi's sister right? Do you Want to have sex with me? I can pay you money" Someone grabbed my ass from behind and I shuddered.

"Where do you think you're grabbing bastard?" I heard a voice from behind me and I swear that's Shinji. I didn't look but I went inside my room and lock the door as soon as I can.

That night I wasn't able to sleep as much as I want to because I swore that someone was definitely watching me through my slightly open door.

* * *

OK...Chapter 13 is finish :) And now that I've read my story again, I saw that I missed the district preliminaries and the other one =_= way to go me! Anyways, I hope you enjoys the next one ^^


	14. Chapter 14

So here is the next chapter! Hail Yukimura for being a demigod! :

Disclaimer: I don't own POT They are created by Takeshi Konomi

* * *

"Minori-san, we'll leave Buchou in your care for now, we'll just buy a few things" Jackal told his Brown haired schoolmate who nodded with a smile on her face. The others insisted that they buy some food before Yukimura wakes up. His doctor, Yuzuki-sensei told the members including his family that by today he will be awake. When they heard about this Marui quickly made a suggestion to go to the nearest cafe and buy a cake for Yukimura's recovery.

Akari sat down on the chair and stared at the sleeping face of Yukimura with a slight smile on her face. She was excited about it that she wasn't able to talk properly to her friends who also decided to visit the mysterious Class rep. even if they don't know him personally. Ji Yeon even took the task to buy a couple of flowers before going there.

"Konnichiwa Minori-senpai" A voice rose from behind her and she was greeted by Yukimura's younger sister, Yukimura Kaori. She met Kaori yesterday and quickly took liking to the younger girl, because not only was she nice but she was also sweet.

"Konichiwa Yukimura-chan" Akari said to the little girl whom pouted at her as she bring the books she was holding down the table. "I told you not to call me Yukimura-chan, it makes me sound like onii-san, Kaori is just fine"

"Fine, Kaori-san it is then"

"Good! At least you're not like Gen-chan who insists on calling me Yukimura-san"

"Gen-chan?"

"Sanada Genichirou"

"As in the stoic fukubuchou of the tennis club?"

"Yup! That's Gen-chan" Kaori made a peace sign and went over to the chair beside Yukimura and sat down. Akari smiled softly as she stared at the little girl who continuously brushes his brothers hair.

"You miss Class Rep. don't you?" Kaori snorted.

"Of course I miss him, just like all of you who visits him" Akari flinched a little when Kaori made that sentence which made her think if she was coming here because she misses him. "Why? Don't you miss him? Isn't that why you're visiting nii-san?"

"There's a few issues to why I'm visiting him Kaori-san"

The small girl raise a brow but waved her off with her hand "Whatever reason there is Minori-senpai, I'm sure you also visited nii-san because you missed him"

Kaori grinned at Akari who rolled her eyes in return. She sure knows where this conversation is going and that is her relationship between Yukimura/Class. Rep. and herself or mostly about herself. She didn't like the idea of talking about the two of them but it can't be avoided especially if the girl sitting in front of her was persuasive in asking questions.

A hour and a half passed since they started talking to each other and they were getting nowhere. Akari was trying her best to avoid the girl's questions but every time she did divert the question it would just come back running to her. She was getting exhausted to think and she couldn't keep building up her lies, knowing that she wouldn't remember half of it.

"Minori-senpai do you like nii-san?" Akari, who was drinking water that time, almost spit on Kaori whom let the question out bluntly. She was expecting that question because the questions that Kaori gave to her before that were revolving around 'Are you nii-san's stalker?', but she didn't expect her to really ask it.

"What makes you say that?" Akari asked her while trying to stay calm and keep breathing. For some reason her heart pounded at the thought of her liking Yukimura, but she waved it off feeling a little annoyed at herself for thinking that.

"It's just that, you're like some kind of guy...You know, constantly giving flowers, visiting, and you're seriously following him everywhere"

"Can't that be just a stalker thing?"

"I'm surprise you refer to yourself as that...But I know you're not a stalker, but you're kind of one"

_'Just what am I really?' _Akari looked at Kaori while she pondered to herself if the senpai standing beside her was just a stalker or an admirer but before she could even come to a conclusion her phone rang, which echoed inside the silent room.

"Ah! It's lunch time! Time sure flies fast when I'm talking to some one...Minori-senpai I just have to grab a few things and when I'm done I'll go back Ok?" Akari nodded. "And if you're expecting the tennis team to be back soon, don't be...They shop like girls do"

Akari blinked a few times before saying good bye to Kaori. The thought of shopping, tennis team and stoic vice captain didn't click in her mind. It was unsolvable in her mind, but she guessed that Sanada also deserves a life so she gives him a 5/10 for that, he knows shopping unlike some of her friends. But at least the tennis team got a few people who doesn't talk even if on the inside they are completely complaining.

She shook her head and sat down on the chair that Kaori had once sat on and stared at Yukimura's features. Even though she had been following the gentle but fierce captain of the Tennis team, she didn't really had the time to observe him more carefully and now that she had the time to do it she will not let this chance slip by,Yukimura, who was always trying to get away from her was now just a few inches away from her, and now, he was just an angel in her eyes.

_'A sleeping angel...'_ Akari thought as she traced the outlines of his face in the air following the details carefully. She smiled and felt nice that she was here even though she knew that by the time he wakes up he'll probably be angry at her. Akari yawned afterwards and before she could even drift to a short nap she got a pen and a paper, trying to stay awake.

* * *

He wasn't sure if he was suppose to be awake now, but the murmurs were getting more annoying as he stayed asleep. Yukimura opened his eyes, at first blurry then the next, everything was clear. He scanned the room for anyone but he didn't see a person standing beside his bed, but when he heard the murmur again, he realized that it was coming from someone beside him and someone who was responsible for being too heavy that he can't feel his left arm.

When Yukimura looked at the person, he expected it to be someone familiar, a relative or a friend, but to his surprise it was Akari (A/n: Just let it be AkarixDD) She was saying something in her sleep that Yukimura couldn't make out and when he tried to remove his arm, he saw a paper that she was holding.

"What's this?" He muttered under his breath. Yukimura grabbed the paper and saw a message in it which says:

-CLASS REP! REPORT TO ME WHEN YOU'RE AWAKE, OR BETTER, JUST PUNCH ME IN THE HEAD IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT! YOUR LOVING STALKER OR WHATEVER YOU MAY CALL ME, AIRI-

He managed to let out a smile. He didn't expect the crazy teen to visit him, especially after he told her to back away. He was always trying to drive her out, but with this gesture, he guessed that it won't hurt to try.

He stared at her for a few minutes before poking her. She stirred but went back to sleeping which made Yukimura raised a brow, he tried to shake her next, but she didn't even open one eye and instead grabbed his hand and pushed it close to her face which made it seem like his hand was a very soft pillow.

"Minori" He said, but it was a sad attempt since his voice came out only as a soft whisper.

_'Maybe it's better to follow her instruction...should I punch her?" _Yukimura thought for awhile, but was quite surprised when he snapped out of it. He ruffled his hair slightly and made a mental note to himself that he wasn't himself anymore for thinking like that. He shook her once again and this time, there was improvement. She sat up straight and rub her eyes, still not letting go of his hand.

"Where am I?" She asks him with a sleepy expression on her face. He gives out an amused smile as he stares at her. He decided to tease her, and when he did, his voice came out perfectly smooth this time. "So Minori can also give a cute expression?"

It took her a few seconds to realize that she was in the hospital room and a few more to stop make sure that the person that's talking to her is indeed, her Class Rep. and that he was surely alive.

"CLASS REP!" She finally shouts out before giving him a suffocating hug due to her excitement in his awakening. Yukimura tried to hide his smile but he wasn't able to. When he did, it was mixed with relief and amusement. "I just got out from a surgery and you're already trying to kill me"

"Ack! I'm sorry!" She let go of him with a tint of pink on her cheeks, a sign of embarrassment. She sat back on the chair then looked at the clock. It was past the hour she slept, and the members still weren't back, also his sister.

"Minori..."He started as he break off the awkward silence that started. Akari turned her full attention to him, ready to get up and go away "If this is about me going out, then I will gladly show myself out"

"No, it's not about that" He told her with a smile. She turned to him, surprised.

"Oh..then what is it?" Usually, when he was himself, apologizing was no big deal, but this time, he wasn't sure why he was suddenly feeling nervous but he managed to stay still with a smile playing on his lips.

"I would like to apologize for the way acted before" He said, although a little fast, she managed to get what he said. "You don't need to apologize...It's long forgotten Class Rep."

"Minori, you've shown me that you've changed, and for that let's make a deal"

"A deal?"

"Yes...I would like to help you" He said the words carefully and when he finished, she was staring at him, mouth slightly open. He figured out that she wouldn't speak so he continued "I will help you and in exchange you will follow everything that I will say and you must not hide anything from me"

Akari sweat dropped as he continued, somehow, he managed to make himself sound like a demanding boyfriend, but she nodded her head anyways "You got yourself a deal Class Rep! Although that was quite straightforward if I might say"

"I wouldn't want to dawdle around Minori, and also, stop calling me Class Rep from now on"

Akari beamed a smile at him "You mean I can call you Yukimura now?"

"Why are you so happy about that? You were calling me Yukimura even before, that's why I'm surprised when you started calling me Class Rep, I'm starting to think that you really did have an accident with your head Minori"

"Never mind that Yukimra-san!"

When Akari let out a smile, the members of Rikkaidai along with Akari's friends and Yukimura's sister burst in the door, all of them squeezing their way in. When Yukimura looked at them he saw each member of the tennis team holding out a gift, while Akari's friends were protecting the flowers they bought and his sister, holding a bag with unknown things inside.

"Buchou! You're finally awake!" Kirihara shouted as he pushed Akari to the side making her stumble. Akari rolled her eyes in the lack of manner that Kirihara displayed before going over to her friends. "Thanks for buying"

"Don't mention it...that's 10,200 yen and I'll add another 2000 because of my traveling fees" Ji Yeon told her as she handed the bouquet of flowers. "Why is this a bouquet and why are they filled with red roses?"

"Don't be shy Ak..Airi, I'm sure you're just as excited to give them to him just as I am...and by the way, he looks way more cooler than Takeda and I approve"

"Ji Yeon!"

"Minori-senpai are those for nii-san?" Kaori suddenly asks, gaining the full attention of the people inside the small room. Akari could feel blood rushing to her cheeks as she nodded in embarrassment. She made her way towards Yukimura and shoved the bouquet of flowers, her face now as red as a tomato.

"I knew it! So you do like nii-san"

"It's not like that Kaori-san, it's a gift for him" She told her as she waves her hands back and forth. Niou grins slyly "If I'm not mistaken, red roses means love doesn't it onna?"

"I said stop calling me onna! and yes it does, isn't it suppose to mean like that? and by the way they meant, My Angel"

"So you're already fantasizing about Buchou, Minori-senpai" Kirihara teases poor Akari whose face didn't do any good to her. She attempted to glare at Ji Yeon but all she was able to do was gave Rie a 'Help Me' look.

"Stop teasing her" Rie finally says as she grabbed Akari's hand.

"Look at her face, she's as red as a tomato" The room was suddenly silent before they burst into laughter.

"You didn't have to make it more obvious umma" Ji Yeon snickered. This time before anyone could speak again a devious glint passed through Yukimura's eyes "Can anyone tell me, why I feel like you have have known each other for so long? What have you been doing while I'm gone?"

Sanada mentally slapped himself for that. He was trying to keep this a secret to Yukimura but the secret wasn't a secret anymore.


End file.
